¿Amigos? Hasta cuando
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: él no sabes lo que es amar....ella baja la mirada...Puede que no pero apuesto a que tu no porías definirmelo....ellos han sido amigos durante muhco tiempo, pero no contaron con el día en que sus cuerpos se encontraron...entren y lean...pésimo summary m
1. Encuentros

**Hooolaa a todos y todas :p ¿cómo han estado? Pues yo bien feliz de poder terminar mis exámenes, bueno por lo menos los parciales…. Bueno pero regresando al tema que nos interesa a mí y a ustedes, los dejo con otra historia que no es muy larga por lo que tiene capítulos cortos ****:p****, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi cama, escuchando canciones románticas y un poco deprimentes, pero bueno espero que les guste y cómo ya sabrán este es un SxS es mi pareja favorita :P…. bueno sin más que decir los dejo con esta historia a la que he titulado… **

"**¿amigos?...hasta cuando"**

**Disclaimer: SCC no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a las increíbles chicas CLAMP…. Pero la historia si es d emi cabecita retorcida y loca….**

* * *

**Sakura**-dijo un hombre alto, cabello café un poco revuelto que lo hacía verse sexy, dos hermosos ojos color ámbar y un casi perfecto perfil griego.

**Syaoran qué pasa**-dijo la joven mujer de nombre Sakura, era considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de Japón, poseía unos hermosos ojos color jade, una larga cabellera de color castaño, y un cuerpo digno de una diosa-

**Terminé con ella…**

C**ómo que terminaste con ella… ¿estás borracho?**-dijo acercándose y olfateándolo un poco-

**Pero sólo tome una cuantas copas, nada del otro mundo…**

**Por Dios ni siquiera sabes tomar…pasa**-dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo entrar a su casa-

**Vamos Sak no me regañes, necesito que alguien me escuche…**

**Está bien, haber dime qué fue lo que paso**-dijo la castaña suspirando, no era raro que su amigo desde hacía 6 meses hiciera lo mismo cada vez que se pelaba con su "amorcito"-

**Le propuse matrimonio**-dijo recostándose en el sillón como si estuviera en consulta-

Sakura lo miró anonadada sabía que Syaoran era muy impulsivo pero eso a casarse…

**Y que te contestó**

**Me dijo que era muy joven para hacer algo así, que le quedaba mucho por conocer…**

**Sabias que diría eso, sabes lo que pienso de Kaho…**

**Si, si lo sé que sólo quiere mi fortuna, pero entiéndeme yo la amo, que acaso no sabes qué es eso**-dijo levemente disgustado-

Sakura agachó la mirada, como demonios no iba a saberlo 10 años enamorada de un estúpido como Syaoran Li, y para terminar de "mejorar" la situación heredero de las empresas Li ¿eso qué tenía que ver? Pues mucho lo hacía blanco fácil de las caza-fortunas…pero la pregunta es por qué seguía siendo su pañuelo de lagrimas, por qué torturarse a sí misma, por qué pensar que algún día se dará cuenta de que la mujer que tiene enfrente daría lo que fuera para verlo feliz, mejor pensar eso en otra ocasión…

**Puede que no sepa que es el amor, pero puedo apostar que tú tampoco podrías definirlo, pero bueno mejor dime que vas a hacer…**

**No sé, haría lo que fuera, pero creo que esta vez si es definitivo-**dijo cerrando los ojos**-creo que no podré vivir sin ella…**

**Vamos Syaoran, creo que iré por un café estas empezando a decir muchas estupideces**-se levantó y Syaoran la miró, y tal vez era el efecto del alcohol, pero en ese momento Sakura le parecía la mujer más sexy que hubiera visto, con esa bata de color negro casi transparente, su pelo suelto sus piernas largas y torneadas, sacudió la cabeza que demonios le pasaba…

**Ten**-dijo Sakura acercándole una taza humeante, el recibió la taza se enderezó y quedó muy cerca de Sakura, la observó primero sus ojos, su pequeña nariz y siguió descendiendo hasta sus labios los observó y sin pensarlo la besó…Sakura se sentía nerviosa ante el escrutinio de Syaoran, vio que el dejaba el café en la mesa y se acercaba a besarla, había esperado esto tantas veces pero sabía que no era correcto el estaba borracho, amaba a Kaho y lo más probable es que mañana no se acordara de nada…

**Espera Syaoran**-se escuchó decir-**esto no está**…

**No pienses tanto Sakura esto no es como los negocios**-dijo Syaoran besándola de nuevo y recostándola sobre el sillón…….-

Syaoran despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero eso no le preocupaba lo importante en ese momento era callar su maldito celular que hacía su cabeza palpitar, abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar, se incorporó poco a poco, sintió un escalofrío miró su cuerpo estaba desnudo… ¿qué demonios hice? pensó…su celular seguía sonando, miró el piso y vio su pantalón tirado, se acercó a él y sacó su celular…

"Diga-dijo con fastidio-"

_Vaya ayer me propones matrimonio y hoy me tratas así-dijo una sensual voz del otro lado-_

Hola, Kaho que pasó-dijo el sorprendido-

_Nada, mi Syaoran, sólo quería hablar contigo y decirte que he pensado mejor tu propuesta, por qué no nos vemos para comer…_

Claro que sí-dijo emocionado-

_Bueno nos vemos_…

Syaoran sonrió de oreja a oreja, volteó y su sonrisa se desvaneció sacudió la cabeza varias veces, en la cama vio a Sakura desnuda levemente tapada con la sabana, su respiración parecía tranquila al parecer seguía dormida, se acerco a la cama con miedo de que fuera verdad, se sentó en la cama¿qué demonios había hecho?...Sakura se había despertado con el celular, había escuchado la plática y su corazón se había hecho pedazos en algún momento de la noche había pensado que él en verdad sentía algo por ella, claro algo que no fuera amistad, pero no… había notado como la voz le había cambiado al saber que era ella la que le hablaba, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, sintió que la cama se sumía así que supuso que regresaba a la cama, siguió fingiendo estar dormida, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo más bien no lo estaría nunca…Syaoran la miraba incrédulo, pero a la vez fascinado(N/A extraña combinación) nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, bueno si lo había hecho pero las cosas con ellos nunca se había prestado para algo más, hasta ahora, tenía una sensación en el pecho de bienestar contrario a lo que debería de sentir, acababa de hacer el amor con su mejor amiga, eso era preocupante ¿o no?, no pudo seguir pensando en esa situación ya que Sakura se empezó a mover, se dio la media vuelta y quedó de frente con él…

**Hola**-dijo Sakura sonriendo, a veces podía ser muy buena actriz-

**Hola**-dijo el sintiendo una oleada de calidez al ver su sonrisa, pero pronto cayó en cuanta de la situación-**Sakura yo… mira…**

**No digas nada, no hay razón para hacerlo, nos dejamos llevar por la situación-**dijo incorporándose y tapándose con la sábana-

**Pero…bueno…lo que digo es que sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mí y no quiero que esto influya en…**

**No digas más**-dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, si seguía hablando se echaría a llorar-**en serio no hay problema…**

Syaoran la miró…

**Me tengo que ir, tengo que verme con Kaho dentro de dos horas…**

Ella sonrió tristemente, y asintió él salió de la cama se cambió, la miró una vez más ella le sonrió…

**Nos vemos luego**-dijo el sintiéndose mal-

**Claro**-dijo ella con los ojos llorosos-

Él salió, en ese momento ella no pudo más y se tiró a llorar, lo amaba su situación de por sí ya era difícil pero la sobrellavaba pero ahora, había compartido algo con él que no sabía cómo sobrellevar, para él sólo fue una noche de borrachera para ella lo forma de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, dos percepciones distintas pero el mismo hecho…se limpió las lagrimas, miro una vez más la cama en la que por lo menos una vez había sido suya y él había sido de ella se metió a bañar, pero antes de hacerlo hizo una llamada…

Sakura se salió de bañar, se puso unos jeans una blusa de tirantes, bajó al desayunador pero antes de comer algo sonó la perilla de la puerta, sonrió por lo menos ya no estaba sola…

**Pequeña que pasó**-dijo una mujer de aprox. 25 años de pelo negro caoba, ojos amatistas y un cuerpo de modelo-

**Hice la peor estupidez de mi vida Tomoyo-**dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ese líquido salino que ayuda a liberar el alma-

Le contó lo que había pasado…

**Por qué lo hiciste, sabías que terminaría así-**dijo Tomoyo-

**Lo sé, pero sabes en mi loca mente me pasó el pensamiento de que tal vez se daría cuenta de…**

**De que, dime, de que te ama y no lo acepta sabes que eso no pasará…**

**Pero mientras me hacía el amor me dijo que me amaba…**

**Sabes que eso suele pasar, él estaba borracho, dolido…no te dejes engañar por eso…**

**Tienes razón, pero dime que haré de ahora en adelante, no puedo verlo duele, antes podía sobrellevar la situación pero ahora, ahora no se si lo podré hacer… pero sabes que es lo que más duele…duele el hecho de ser algo tan importante para mí y para él otra noche con otra chica más…anoche cuando vino y me dijo que en había terminado con Kaho, me alegré… pensé que así seguiría pero no, en la mañana le habló y al parecer van a retomar su relación…**

**No sé qué decirte, sólo que lo mejor será que te alejes un tiempo de aquí, si en verdad reanudan su relación y como me dices se casan no va a ser algo fácil…**

**Si, de hecho estaba pensando en decirle a mi padre que me transfiera a Inglaterra las empresas de allá son nuevas y necesitan más atención, le diré a Eriol que me ayude en esto…**

**Si quieres yo hablo con él, en la noche nos vamos a ver…**

Sakura sonrió por primera vez en el día…

**Como quieras, en verdad haber si ya hacen algo más que salir a cenar…**

**Sakura**-dijo Tomoyo sonrojada-

**Que sabes que es cierto, además el está más que dispuesto no sé porque no te animas…**

**Bueno, dejemos a Eriol y a mí conmigo…**

**Qué carácter…**

Y llego el lunes, un día en el que se decidirían muchas cosas, una hermosa mujer se preparaba para salir al trabajo, se puso un pantalón negro de vestir, una blusa violeta que hacia resaltar sus ojos de color jade, se maquillo no le gustaba hacerlo pero tenía miedo de que si no lo hacia se vieran las noches de tristeza que pasó, se amarró su larga cabellera en una coleta alta algunos de sus cabellos caían en su cara haciendo verla atractiva, desayuno algo rápido, y partió a su oficina…

Syaoran estaba en su departamento se alistaba para ir a trabajar, se sentía mal no sabía por qué pero ese sentimiento había empeorado cuando Kaho le había dicho el sí… ¿acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?...terminó de afeitarse, salió y vio su realidad, Kaho dormida en su cama un leve haz de luz se colaba por las cortinas y se posaban en su cuerpo la observó detenidamente y la imagen de Sakura le asaltó la mente, sonrió inconscientemente, luego frunció el ceño eso no estaba bien se suponía que ella era su mejor amiga y que Kaho era la mujer de su vida…¿o no?, terminó de vestirse y salió de ahí, no sin antes darle un beso a Kaho que está vez no le supo tan bien…

Sakura estacionó su convertible, y suspiro con gran alivio al ver que Syaoran no llegaba, se bajó se acomodó su pantalón, sacó su portafolio y tomó el ascensor, presionó el botón 11 como de costumbre, en unos segundos llegó al piso donde estaba su oficina, saludó a todos con su sonrisa característica, claro sólo que esta vez era vacía…

**Hola Naoko**-le dijo a su secretaria-**por favor dile a mi padre que quiero verlo y haz una cita con él hoy mismo…**

**Claro que si señorita**-dijo sonriente la secretaria-

Entro a su oficina, puso sus cosas en el escritorio y se acercó a la ventana, en donde podía observar los imponentes rascacielos, miro hacia las calles y como era característico de una ciudad desarrollada el tráfico a las nueve de la mañana era insoportable, suspiro y se sentó a trabajar necesitaba algo con que distraerse, no quería pensar, no quería sentir…

Se escuchó un leve sonido proveniente del teléfono…

**Que pasó Naoko**-dijo Sakura mientras leía unos papeles llevaba toda la mañana trabajando en eso, por lo menos el trabajo era un buen distractor-

**Perdón por interrumpir, pero su padre la está esperando.**

**Gracias Naoko.**

Sakura dejó sus papeles, se miró en el espejo y se retocó el maquillaje, su padre era muy observador y no quería que le hiciera preguntas que estaba segura no poder contestar…Dio tres leves golpes, y escuchó un pase…

**Padre**-dijo sonriente, mientras entraba-

**Hija**-dijo un hombre de mirada serena, sonrisa tierna, a pesar de tener 50 años era muy atractivo alto de pelo castaño, y ojos café claro-

Se acercó a su padre para saludarlo pero se escuchó una tercera voz…

**Hola Sak**-dijo Syaoran-

Sakura borró su sonrisa, y su mirada se tornó triste, pero aun así…

**Hola Syaoran**-dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-**no sabía que estabas ocupado en otro momento vengo…**

**No te preocupes hija, Syaoran ya se va sólo me vino a dar la noticia de que se casa dentro de seis meses-**dijo el padre de Sakura tranquilamente, analizando las reacciones de su hija él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él-

Sakura sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, sintió unas ganas enormes de gritar, llorar pero no, no delante de él…

**Felicidades-**dijo con una media sonrisa-

Syaoran experimento de nuevo ese sentimiento de confusión, la miró y vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, quiso correr a abrazarla pero eso no estaba bien, además de que no sabía como tratarla después de lo que paso…

**Gracias**-se escucho decir con pesar-**bueno Fujitaka nos vemos luego, tengo que darle la noticia a mi madre…**

**Y bien**-dijo Fujitaka cuando Syaoran salió dejándolos solos-**de que quieres hablar**.

**Por qué**-dijo Sakura empezando a llorar, su padre conocía su amor secreto por Syaoran-

El se levanto y abrazó a su hija.

**Las cosas pasan por algo, sabes que me cae muy bien, lo quiero como aun hijo y que para mí él era el candidato perfecto para ti, pero si no supo ver la mujer que eres no vale la pena llorara por él…**

**Eso no se decide papá, no escogí amarlo…**

Fujitaka observó a su hija, tenía razón, pero algo le decía que Syaoran se arrepentiría, no lo decía porque creyera que mereciera sufrir pero sabía que Syaoran se estaba reprimiendo…

**Y bueno, a que has venido…**

**Quiero pedirte que me mandes a Inglaterra, las empresas de allá necesitan atención y eso me servirá para alejarme de aquí…**

**Sakura esa no es…**

**Por favor**-dijo mirándolo con súplica-

**Está bien, haré los preparativos la junta es el miércoles les avisaremos de la decisión y te irás el viernes…**

**Gracias**- Sakura abrazó padre en forma de agradecimiento-

El miércoles llegó sin incidentes a pesar de los encuentros que tenían de vez en cuando Sakura y Syaoran, sólo se sonreían pero ya no se hablaban y a medida que pasaba el tiempo Sakura sentía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado…

**Me alegra que todos estemos reunidos-**dijo Fujitaka, se encontraban en la sala de juntas-**cómo sabemos el contrato con los ****Tsukishiro se ha puesto en vigencia y necesitamos supervisarlo, por lo que he decidido que Sakura vaya allá a encargarse de eso…**

Todos los presentes se miraron con incredulidad, no pensaron que Sakura se quisiera ir, pero el más sorprendido era Syaoran miró a Sakura buscando su mirada en busca de una explicación, pero cuando la encontró ella la apartó…

**Si lo ha decidido ella así, creo que no hay problema-**dijo una mujer muy guapa de pelo negro y de unos 50 años, y miró a Fujitaka de manera complismente-

**Tienes razón Irean, ella lo decidió así, entonces si no hay objeción creo que podemos a tratar los demás asuntos…**

Cómo a las dos de la tarde la junta acabó, todos los accionistas salieron, al final sólo quedó Sakura su papá, Syaoran e Irean…

**Dime pequeña por qué te vas**-dijo casi en un susurro Irean cuando llegó con Sakura que estaba guardando sus cosas-

**Tú lo sabes Irean, no me puedo quedar aquí no con él a punto de casarse**-dijo mirando a Syaoran que platicaba con Fujitaka-

**Es una lastima que las cosas quedaran así, el no quiere a Kaho sólo es una obsesión…**

**Creo que no, en verdad la quiere si no fuera así no le hubiera pedido que se casara con él…**

**Sabes que ella lo está utilizando para ascender en su carrera de modelo, no lo quiere y por desgracias sabe como manejar a mi hijo, pero se dará cuenta de su error…**

**Qué error, él me quiere como una amiga y yo lo acepto, lo amo y si su felicidad es con ella por mí está bien…**

Irean miró a Sakura aun no entendía por qué su hijo seguía huyendo a su realidad, ella conocía muy bien a Syaoran, por algo era su hijo, y sabía que él no sentía sólo amistad por ella pero seguía sin entender por qué le daba miedo aceptarlo, y su miedo lo haría cometer el peor error de su vida…

**Bueno pequeña, te dejo y suerte en tu viaje si necesitas algo tú sólo llámame…**

**Gracias Irean, te voy a extrañar**-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a la que era como su segunda madre-

Sakura miró a su padre, seguía hablando con Syaoran por lo que decidió irse sin molestarlos, se fue a comer, y como no tenía que regresar a la oficina, fue a su casa a empezar a empacar, sólo se iría un año pero aun así tenía que guardar TODO para empezar una nueva vida, le llamó a Tomoyo para que le ayudará, ella llegó a la media hora platicaron y encajonaron hasta las dos de la mañana…debido a su viaje no fue a la oficina el jueves, tenía que arreglar muchas cosas para su partida y tenía que encontrar un lugar donde vivir, pero para eso estaba Eriol, ese día estuvo muy agitada, le urgía salir de Japón no sabía si podía aguantar otro día más, su día acabó como a las once de la noche no podía dormir tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, desde que había compartido su cama con él no pudo volver a dormir ahí, dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero necesitaba entrar una vez más ahí…tomó un poco más de vino y lo dejo en la pequeña mesa ubicada a un lado de la ventana de la sala, y se dirigió hacia ese cuarto en el que había tocado el cielo y descendido al infierno en un mismo instante…

* * *

Esperoque hay sido de su agrado, y si me quieren hacer feliz sólo submitan un review... :P nos leemos pronto 

_"Una a una las lagrimas cayeron confundiéndose en su pelo, el adiós es doloroso pero a veces necesario, un abrazo prolongado, un beso desesperado, una última mirada a tu rostro y un sabor amargo cubriendo mi vida, camino con decisión temiendo arrepentirme y regresar, subo al tren de mi destino una última mirada a tu confundido y se qué algún día te volveré a encontrar…"_

_Angel Cherry Moon _


	2. Regreso

Hoolaaa cómo han estado espero que súper bien, me alegra saber que mi historia tuviera tal aceptación creo que lloraré :P pero bueno, les quiero agradecer por su apoyo, en especial a:

Sweetchibi-Sakura

Yasnna

Dianazul

Dakrmaho

Luna-Box

Ganyhyatt

Ann-qu

Margara

TakaA

juichiz

Gracias por molestarse en leer mi historia y hacerme feliz haciendo un comentario….bueno dejemos los sentimentalismos y pasemos a la historia por cierto subiré otra que también es corta espero que la lean bueno ahora si los dejo…

* * *

El cuarto era amplío, tenía un enorme librero junto a la ventana, un pequeño escritorio que tenía las fotos de sus seres queridos, prendió la luz para mirar mejor, la cama estaba tendida los edredones de color rosa hacían juego con el color blanco de la habitación, se acercó a ella, sus finos dedos trazaron un camino hacia la cabecera, en donde sin quererlo recordó….

---Flash back—

Sakura no pensaba en las consecuencias que podría acarrear en hacer esta locura, lo único que en ese momento le importaba eran los besos que Syaoran le daba, las caricias que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo que ella necesitaba para sentirlo cerca, llevaban un buen rato besándose, seguían en el sofá…estaban sumergidos en un mundo de pasión, lujuria y amor…su cuerpo recibió la caricia de las sabanas de seda de su cama, Sakura no supo en qué momento llegaron ahí, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás, Syaoran se separó de sus labios para empezar a desvestirla, admirando cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, la desvestía con sumo cuidado, bajo de nuevo a sus labios, Sakura sintió el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos¿en qué momento había perdido Syaoran la camisa? Quién sabe tal vez mientras subían las escaleras, pero eso tampoco importaba, trazó un sendero de besos desde su boca hasta sus senos, bajó un poco más haciendo sufrir una dulce agonía al cuerpo de Sakura, subió de nuevo a sus labios ya hinchados y rojos, los besó con ternura y pasión, y en un movimiento ella quedó encima de él, se impulso quedando Sakura con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello al cual dada pequeñas mordidas trazaba pequeños círculos con su lengua, haciendo salir un suspiro de vez en cuando a Sakura, subió y mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y la beso de nuevo, paso sus manos a su espalda donde acarició su cabellera deslizó un dedo por su espalda, haciendo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío, la separó de su cuerpo, sólo lo suficiente para admirarla, le sonrió, los dos se encontraban con la respiración agitada, Syaoran acarició sus labios con un dedo, el cual ella besó, deslizó el dedo por su cuerpo, acariciando su cuello, Sakura cerró los ojos, y Syaoran descendió poco a poco , llegó hasta sus senos, los acarició con la yema de los dedos que trazaban pequeños círculos por su ya erecto pezón, los cubrió de caricias mientras la besaba y así, absorbiendo sus suspiros, la tomó de la cadera e hizo que lo viera a los ojos, la acercó poco a poco a su miembro erecto, la alzó lentamente, no rompían el contacto visual, se acomodó y la penetró paulatinamente, una vez que entro en ella la vio a los ojos y algo en su interior despertó y no pudo evitar decir un TE AMO…Por su parte Sakura estaba más que extasiada, nunca pensó en que algo así pasaría pero prefirió no pensar lo, sólo se concentraba en las sensaciones que despertaban en ella cada vez que él la tocaba, pero al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca su corazón brinco de alegría…

Movía sus caderas en una danza sensual que despertaba el deseo de Syaoran, era casi imposible pensar que siguieran haciendo el amor y no se cansaran de eso, si por ellos fuera lo haría toda su vida…la acostó en la cama tomó sus muñecas y las puso arriba de su cabeza, la besaba mientras se aceleraba el ritmo de su cadera, los espasmo empezaron a llegar a su cuerpo, era el aviso de que pronto llegarían al tan ya ansiado cielo…se tumbó encima de ella, los dos bañados en sudor, cansados pero extrañamente felices, Sakura acarició su espalda, él la observó, la besó de nuevo y se acomodó en la cama y la colocó junto a su cuerpo…los dos se quedaron dormidos cada uno con una nueva visión, Syaoran había descubierto que la amaba y ella sólo había reafirmado su amor…

---Fin flash back---

Abrió los ojos y estaba abrazando su almohada, sonrió vaya que era una estúpida al revivir eso una y otra vez, vio su reloj marcaban la una de la mañana, se dirigió a la entrada, miró una vez más sonrió, y salió cerró la puerta, pero no sólo cerraba la puerta de un lugar si no que cerraba una etapa de su vida…

Eran las siete de la mañana, el bullicio de la ciudad empezaba a sonar en las calles de Japón, Sakura estaba despierta, acababa de bañarse y estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas, sonó el timbre y se sobresaltó, no era hora para que llegara Tomoyo y la llevara al aeropuerto, se apresuró a abrir, se quedó fría…

**Sakura tenemos que hablar**-dijo seriamente Syaoran-

**No tenemos nada que decir**.-dijo ella tranquilamente-

**Te equivocas, puedo pasar.**

Sakura se hizo a un lado.

**Mira yo…-**suspiró-si te **vas por lo de la otra noche, eso no es problema para mí…**

**Syaoran, no seas tan egocéntrico, me voy por mí no por ti.**

**Por qué, no es algo que no podamos solucionar, somos amigos…**

**Syaoran**-dijo empezando a alterarse-**en verdad no sabes nada, me voy por qué te amo, siempre lo he hecho y no sé si pueda sobrellevar esto, me voy porque quiero olvidarte, me voy porque él sólo mirarte duele…**

Syaoran se quedó mudo ante la confesión…

**No sé qué decirte, sabes que…**

**No me digas nada, por favor, yo se que amas a Kaho y me alegra que hayas encontrado a esa persona especial por el momento no puedo estar junto a ti…**

**No tienes por qué irte…**

**Si, si tengo el por qué, mi amistad hacia ti, no sé si se le puede llamar amistad, no es sincera no puedo darte mi amistad sin esperar algo a cambio, espero que en un tiempo pueda olvidarte y si es lo conveniente retomarla…**

**Está bien, se que cometimos un error…**

**No lo llames así, no lo fue por lo menos para mí, no lo etiquetes déjalo como el momento en el que compartimos algo…**

**Bueno creo que no hay más que decir, te deseo mucha suerte allá**-dijo para después abrazarla-

Ella lo abrazó con mucho sentimiento, se separó y le sonrió…

**Gracias, y espero que todo salga bien con Kaho…**

Él le sonrió, y cuando ella cerró la puerta supo que había cometido un error pero no sabía cuál era a ciencia cierta, una parte de su corazón se apagó…

Se dio la oportunidad de llorar, ya que sería la última, se sentó en el suelo, y derramó lagrimas hasta que sonó de nuevo el timbre sólo que esta vez traía a dos personas…

**Sakura, que pasa**-pregunto Tomoyo-

**Estuvo aquí, y se puede decir que nos despedimos.**

**Mi primo es un idiota, pero bueno yo sé que no quieres que te digan eso…**

**La verdad es que si no quiero que me digan algo así, eso sólo alimenta mis ilusiones.**

**Bueno mejor prepárate que si no, llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto…**

* * *

Un año tres letras, 12 meses, 365 días… se dice fácil pero no se vive igual, había huido literalmente de su país por un amor no correspondido, pero el destino es cruel y nos suele poner muchas pruebas a superar. Pero no todo fue malo, había conocido a una persona maravillosa que le había enseñado a creer de nuevo, y estaba su principal razón de vivir…pero ahora estaba muy enojada, acababa de colgar con su padre, y le dijo que requería de su presencia para la junta anual, pero no valía la pena enojarse algún día tendría que hacerlo, suspiro y se paró del sofá y se dirigió fue al único lugar capaz de tranquilizarla…

**Hola pequeño Hien**-dijo casi a un susurro-

No recibió una respuesta en palabras pero a cambio recibió la sonrisa que iluminó su noche…

**Creo que pronto conocerás a tu abuelo, más bien creo que te conocerá-**dijo al pequeño que estaba en su cuna-

Él pequeño tenía tres meses de edad, había llegado en un momento inesperado, pero a la vez había sido un pequeño sol en la oscuridad de su vida…tomó al pequeño en brazos, y sonrió, lo miró…qué irónica es la vida ella huyendo y su presente era ni más ni menos que el producto de ese amor no correspondido, tenía su ojos pero la mirada altiva de él, su cabello era una combinación de ambos…el pequeño empezó a llorar, miró el reloj era tiempo de darle de comer, se sentó en el sillón descubrió su pecho y el pequeño se aferro de él…

**Tenías hambre verdad amor**-dijo sonriendo tiernamente-

Sonó el timbre, se paró con el bebé aun comiendo, y fue a la puerta…

**Hola Yue**-dijo sonriente-

**Hola pequeña, como estás**-dijo un hombre guapo alto, ojos color azul y de mirada profunda-

**Bien alimentando a este pequeñín.**

**Hola pequeño**-dijo agachándose-.

Pasaron a la sala, Sakura se disculpó cuando Hien terminó de comer, lo llevó a su cuna y lo acostó, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y salió para hablar con Yue…

**Sabes**-dijo sentándose cerca de Yue-**hoy recibí una llamada de mi padre quiere que vaya a Japón.**

**Sabias que en algún momento tendrías que hacerlo**-dijo el joven ojiazul mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella-

**Pero no es fácil, cómo se supone que voy a llegar después de un año, con un hijo y lo peor es que no se lo dije a nadie, sólo lo saben tu, Tomoyo Eriol y mi hermano, pero cómo les voy a explicar.**

**Pequeña**-dijo Yue atrayéndola a su pecho-**creo que a lo que en verdad le tienes miedo es a verlo y decirle que tienen un hijo.**

**Puede ser pero la verdad es que no sé si en verdad esté preparada para afrontar lo que se avecina.**

**Sabes que cuentas conmigo**-dijo el hombre para después besarla-

**Y ¿cuándo partiremos?-**pregunto después de un rato-

**La junta es el próximo lunes, lo más seguro es que el viernes para llegar en la noche y que nos acostumbremos al cambio horario, bueno más bien Hien.**

**Ok, pequeña cómo tu lo decidas estará bien.**

**Vaya tengo que encontrar una casa nueva, cambiar las cosas, va a ser una locura.**

**En lo que te pueda ayudar, sabes que cuentas conmigo.**

**Gracias Yue, gracias por todo**.-dijo Sakura para acomodarse en el pecho de Yue y mirar a la ventana en la que se reflejaba la ciudad siendo azotada por una tormenta, justo cómo se encontraba su interior… en caos-…

"_Entonces si me puede ayudar con eso"_

"_Si Sak no te preocupes, a más tardar para mañana te tengo la casa"_

"_Gracias Tommy no sé que haría sin ti"_

"_Yo tampoco-dijo sonriente la amatista-y cambiando de tema ya pensaste que vas a hacer con…"_

"_No he dejarlo de hacerlo, mi padre se va decepcionar y __**él**__ no sé cómo vaya reaccionar, no quiero arruinar su vida él está feliz con Kaho"_

"_Vamos tu sabes que eso no es cierto, ya es la tercera vez que Kaho pospone la boda"_

"_Cómo sea, eso a mí ya no me incumbe"_

"_A ti no pero tienes que pensar en el pequeño Hien"_

"_Lo sé, pero ya veré que se hago, bueno Tommy te dejo nos vemos dentro de dos días"_

"_Nos vemos, me saludas a Yue y le das un beso a Hien"_

"_Ok, gracias y tu me saludas a Eriol"_

Sakura suspiró, estaba en su oficina ese lugar que a veces le servía de refugio, se levantó y salió…

**Kristen, please call to the agency and make two reservations for Friday´s morning. **

(Por favor llama a la agencia y has dos reservaciones para el viernes en la mañana)

**Ok, Mrs. Sakura.**

Era la hora de la comida por lo qué se apresuró a ir a casa, tenía que alimentar al pequeño Hien y tenía sus ventajas vivir a unas calles de la oficina. Salió del imponente edificio, y se adentro a esa jungla llamada calle, a esa en donde la genta camina cómo autómata, a esa en la que sólo eres un ser más transitando por la gran avenida…a los diez minutos llegó a su departamento saludó al guardia que cortésmente le abrió la puerta, tomó el ascensor marcó el piso 3, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un lujoso pasillo, pasó de largo sin mirar los cuadros que lo adornaban o la cara alfombra que cubría sus pasos lo único que le importaba era ver a su pequeño. Introdujo la llave a la cerradura.

**Mrs. Caroline**-dijo Sakura en voz alta-

**I am in the kitchen. **(Estoy en la cocina)

Sakura se dirigió hacia allá.

**Hi Mrs. Caroline, how are you? **(Hola señora Caroline¿cómo está?)

**Fine, thank you. **(Bien gracias)

**And where is the baby?** (¿En dónde está en bebé?)

**Oh!**** He is sleeping. ** (Oh! Él está durmiendo)

Sakura se dirigió hacia el cuarto del bebé, y cómo lo supuso a los diez minutos empezó a llorar.

**Ya pequeño, dijo mientras lo cargaba y le daba de comer**.-sonrió, haría su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien.

Entre carreras, cambios, llegó el viernes, Sakura estaba con su maleta en mano y con el pequeño en su pecho, cómodamente en su cangurera.

**Lista**-le dije el ojiazul-

Le sonrió—**Lista**—

El viaje no fue tan pesado, ya que Hien permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, cómo le gustaría ser él, no tenía preocupaciones.

"_Señoras y señores favor de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad de Japón"_

Sakura lo abrochó, y suspiró pesadamente, su prueba empezaba…

**Y qué vamos a hacer**.-dio Yue una vez que estaban bajaron del gran ave de metal-

**Pues Tommy me dio la dirección, vamos a tomar un taxi y vamos para allá me dijo que nos esperaba…**

**¿Qué vamos a hacer?-**dijo nerviosa Tomoyo-

**No lo sé, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar-**dijo Eriol mirando hacia la sala, en la que se encontraban los papás de Sakura, Irean.

**Sólo esperemos que no acabe esto** **mal**-y, miró a la puerta que dibujaba la silueta de Syaoran-

…

**Huy hace frío**-dijo Sakura mientras ponía una pequeña manta sobre Hien-**me voy a adelantar.**

**Está bien, ahora te alcanzo deja que termine de bajar las maletas.**

**Sólo recuesto a Hien y te salgo a ayudar.**

Sakura se aproximó a la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, se extrañó se suponía que Tomoyo estaría ahí, pero no presto mucha atención tenía que apresurarse a entrar o Hien se enfermaría sacó las llaves y empezó a probar, no sabía cuál es la que abría, al tercer intento lo logró… entro y…

**¡SORPRESA!-**gritaron y con el grito las luces se prendieron, y vaya que fue una sorpresa. Sakura se quedó inmóvil en la puerta y por su parte los de adentro con la boca abierta.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron preocupadamente. Sakura miró a los presentes y se topó con una mirada muy conocida…Syaoran…

**Qué pasó pequeña por qué no…-**Yue se quedó igualmente sorprendido-

* * *

espero que esté capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya saben submitan un review si quieren hacerme feliz, lo bueno apenas comienza... pero ya llegará el tiempo de felicidad :p 


	3. Hablando

Hoooolaaaaa a todos!!!!!! Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que han dejado un RR, no saben lo feliz que me hace, me alegra saber que mi historia es de su agrado :P, bueno ya dejaré que lean lo que les importa …

Antes de eso le agradezco a:

Wiwi

fulanita

Sweetchibi-Sakura

Black Star Dragon Girl

margara

Luna-Box

Yasnna- espero que te mejores no es bonito estar enfermo …animo!!!!-

danii

Haruko Hinako

TaKaA

Dianazul

Pennyfeather

miranda

k-tichan

ann-qu

ahora si al chap...

* * *

Fujitaka, estaba muy, pero muy sorprendido pero para aliviar el ambiente…

**Hija, que bueno que llegas**-se acercó a ella y la abrazó-**ya nos tenías preocupado**.

**Hola papá**-fue lo único que pudo decir-

**Hola Tukishiro** –saludó alargando el brazo para saludar al hombre y ayudarlo con las maletas-

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura.

**Perdón, pero cuando nos dimos cuentas ya estaba aquí, no lo pudimos evitar.**

Sakura rompió el contacto visual que mantenía con Syaoran y miró a Tomoyo.

**No te preocupes, algún día tendrían que enterarse, no era cómo lo planeaba pero bueno.**

**Hija que bueno verte**-dijo Nadeshiko, y en un susurro-**hay mucho de qué hablar.**

Sakura asintió.

**Y bueno no nos vas a presentar**-su madre dibujó una sonrisa-

**Claro que si**-sonrió con ternura, destapó al pequeño que acababa de despertar-**madre padre el es Hien su nieto.**

Se miraron entre si y a pesar de estar en un estado de shock sonrieron.

**Hola pequeño**-su madre se acercó al pequeño, Sakura lo sacó con cuidado y se lo pasó a su madre-**oh Sakura es hermoso.**

Sakura sonrió.

**Y bueno pues a él ya lo conocen en Yue Tukishiro.**

Yue hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

La reunión siguió sin incidentes, claro que todavía Syaoran y Sakura no se hablaban…

Sakura fue a la cocina por agua, cuando iba saliendo se topó con Syaoran.

**Hola**-dijo él con una voz difícil de descifrar, muchos sentimientos iban de por medio-

**Hola Syaoran cómo estas**-aparentadando estar tranquila, pero eso era difícil a pesar de la distancia seguía sintiendo cosas por el-

**Vaya sorpresa la de hoy.**

**Si**.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

**Me alegra que hayas encontrado la felicidad**-dijo Syaoran rompiéndolo-

**A mí****también, pero la verdad mi felicidad es mi hijo él ha iluminado mi vida**-sus ojos se iluminaron con ternura y una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en sus labios-

Syaoran la miró y su corazón se aceleró, se veía tan hermosa, la había extrañado tanto.

**Estas casada**-

**¿Cómo?**-preguntó confundida-

**Si me supongo que Tukishiro es el padre del niño.**

**Pues…-**no pudo terminar su madre llegaba con el pequeño en brazos-

**Creo que se engentó**(N/A engentar es algo así como que el bebé se asustó al ver tanta gente junta :P)**, por qué no le das de comer y lo duermes.**

**Si creo que eso haré**-tomó al pequeño en brazos-

Antes de irse su madre miró a Syaoran y al bebé y sonrió.

**Bueno, creo que me iré para que lo alimentes**-dijo Syaoran incómodo, no sabía por qué pero es sólo pensar que ella estaba con alguien más y que tenían un hijo le hacia que su corazón doliera-

**No te preocupes, es algo normal vamos acompáñame, y sirve que me cuentas que has hecho de tu vida**-Sakura le regaló una esas sonrisas que tanta falta le hicieron-

EL acepto, y es que es difícil negarle algo a ella…se dirigieron de nuevo a la cocina. Sakura se sentó y descubrió su pecho, al cual el pequeño se fijó con fuerza.

**Vaya, vaya si que estas hambriento**-dijo mientras le acomodaba el pequeño gorro-

Syaoran contemplaba la escena maravillado, y en ese momento deseó que ese dúo hermoso fuera suyo…

**Bueno**-comenzó Sakura-**cómo van las cosas con Kaho**.

**Van, y es ganancia, es la tercera vez que atrasa la boda y para serte sincero ya no estoy muy seguro de casarme con ella.**

EL corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con fuerza ante esta confesión, pero se contuvo estaba mal sentir eso.

Hablaron media hora más. Claro está sin mencionar lo pasado entre ellos. Sakura cubrió su pecho y acomodó al pequeño Hien en sus brazos.

**Te puedo pedir un favor**.

**Claro**- contestó él

**Carga un minuto a Hien voy al baño y vengo.**

Syaoran miró receloso al pequeño.

**Vamos Syaoran es un bebe.**

Sakura se acercó a él y se lo pasó. Syaoran lo recibió y no supo que pasó pero algo dentro de sí renació y un sentimiento de ternura lo invadió. Sakura se apresuró a ir al baño no le gustaba dejar mucho tiempo a Hien sólo son Syaoran, no porque no confiara en él pero era raro…se apresuró a ir pero tardo un poco más ya que se encontró con Yue y le dijo donde estaba, y con quien estaba y contrario a lo que pensó Yue se comportó tranquilo, por lo que se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina…al llegar la escena que contemplo hizo que un escalofría recorriera su cuerpo, y una sonrisa de ternura se dibujara en sus labios.

Hien estaba despierto, Syaoran lo sostenía con una mano y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, le estaba sonriendo y le hablaba en un susurro, el pequeño lo veía con curiosidad y de vez en cuando le sonreía, el acercó un dedo a la pancita del bebé que él agarró con su manita, Sakura estaba con el corazón en la mano, esa escena le conmovía hasta lo más profundo de su alma y lo que más le sorprendía era que Hien no había llorado por lo regular lo hacía cuando despertaba al poco tiempo de quedar dormido. Sin querer soltó un suspiro el cual alertó a Syaoran de que Sakura había regresado.

**Es hermoso**-su voz denotaba emoción-

**Gracias**-Sakura se acercó a ellos, vio al pequeño acomodado en la imponente mano de Syaoran-

**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

Sakura se quedó fría, se había dado cuenta y es que cómo no si era la viva imagen de Syaoran de niño…

**Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron del todo bien, pero vamos me hubieras dicho que ibas a tener un bebé…**

Sakura respiró con alivio, agradecía que a veces fuera despistado…

**No fue fácil, cómo iba a hablar y decirles a todos, adivinen que estoy embarazada**.

Syaoran sonrió y fijo de nuevo su mirada al bebé, vaya que había extrañado a Sakura era algo raro ella siempre lograba que su estado de ánimo mejorara, cuando estaba con ella se sentía tranquilo en paz…siempre le había pasado desde que la conoció el día en que sus padres se hicieron socios…

----flash back---

_Sakura y Syaoran tienen 15 y 16 respectivamente…_

_Syaoran estaba fastidiado, no le gustaba ir a los compromisos de sus padres prefería ir con su primo a divertirse, pero ya que, ahora tendría que soportar toda una tarde en al que sólo se hablarían de negocios…el coche se detuvo, miró por la ventana la casa que se alzaba a lo lejos era hermosa casi tan grande como la de su familia, tenía un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, en especial predominaban los árboles de sakuras, tenía una pequeña fuente en medio, el coche de nuevo avanzó, se acomodó la ropa estaban a punto de llegar a su destino…el coche se detuvo en el comienzo de las escaleras que conducían a la casa._

_Espero que te comportes-dijo un hombre muy parecido a él, con los ojos color ámbar y el pelo color café-_

_Si padre-dijo con fastidio, odiaba que lo trataran como si tuviera 5 años-_

_Los ocupantes del coche se bajaron…_

_Hien que bueno que vienen-dijo un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente, su pelo era de color café, sus ojos eran del mismo color, pero lo que llamaba la atención eras sus ojos que demostraban mucha ternura-_

_Cómo no venir-contestó divertido su padre, mientras abrazaba al hombre-bueno deja que te presente a mi familia…_

_Mi esposa Irean-la mujer sonrió- y mi hijo Syaoran-él sólo se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación-él es mi nuevo socio y amigo de toda la v ida Fujitaka _

_Un gusto conocerlo, Hien me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-dijo Fujitaka-bueno pasemos mi hija no tarda en llegar y mi esposa nos espera en la sala con unas bebidas para este calor._

_Los cuatro se dirigieron al interior de la casa, Syaoran admiró la casa debía reconocer que tenía buen gusto, pasaron por el pequeño recibidor para luego entrar a la sala que se encontraba a la derecha del recibidor._

_Naedishko-Fujitaka llamó-ya han llegado._

_Una hermosa mujer, levantó la vista de su libro y les regaló una sonrisa encantadora, dejó su libro en la pequeña mesa y se levantó y Syaoran pudo contemplarla, era alta de piel nívea y su pelo era de un color negro plomizo. Y tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde_

_Hola mucho gusto-dijo la mujer con una leve reverencia-_

_Los cinco se sentaron, la plática estuvo de lo más aburrida, a consideración de Syaoran, como a la media hora se escuchó un coche llegar y una risa, los presentes miraron a la puerta en la cual la figura de una persona se dibujó._

"_Bueno Tommy, ya déjalo nos vemos mañana" se escuchó de nuevo esa risa._

_Papá ya llegué-se escuchó el grito de una joven-_

_Se escucharon unos leves pasos y se detuvieron en la entrada._

_Perdón-dijo la joven sonrojada-no sabía que había visitas._

_Syaoran la miró, era muy hermosa, su pelo era como el de su padre sólo que ella lo llevaba hasta los hombros y se ondulaba graciosamente en las puntas, sus ojos eran los casi mismo que su madre, sólo que los de ella eran de un color jade extraño, no era tan alta cómo su madre, pero si tenían el mismo cuerpo como el de modelo. Vestía un pantalón blanco a la cadera y una blusa rosa de tirantes._

_No te preocupes hija- Fujitakala calmó con una sonrisa-mejor pasa y saluda._

_La chica entró, dejando su aroma al pasar, el de fresas…_

_Hola mucho gusta mi nombre es Sakura-hizo una leve reverencia-_

_Hola pequeña-contestó Hien-mucho gusto._

_Hija que te parece si llevas a Syaoran a dar una vuelta por allí no creo que le guste mucho estar escuchando platicas de negocios._

_Ella sonrió y asintió. El se paró se disculpo y salió con la joven._

_Fueron a la sala de juegos, se hizo un silencio, ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar._

_Y bueno, Syaoran de dónde eres-Sakura rompió el silencio-_

_De Hong Kong._

_Mmm-ella ladeo al cabeza examinándolo-cuántos años tienes._

_16._

_Se empezó a reír, él frunció el ceño era su imaginación o se estaba burlando de él._

_Qué es tan gracioso-dijo con su acostumbrada seriedad-_

_Vio como ella se secaba las lágrimas._

_Nada, sólo que veo que casi no te gusta hablar, eres algo huraño verdad._

_El abrió los ojos que se creía._

_Oye no te permito que…_

_Perdón-sonrió-_

_El se sonrojó._

_Bueno Syaoran, que te parece si hacemos algo divertido, al menos que quieras quedarte aquí sentado-ella le extendió la mano, él miro su delicada mano con un poco de recelo la tomó-_

_Esa tarde se la pasaron de lo mejor, ella había logrado lo que muchos no, hacerlo sonreír y que pasara una tarde alegre. Se fueron casi a la media noche, había hecho una buena amiga, pero algo le decía que ella iba a ser alguien muy especial en su vida¿cuándo lo supo?, cuando ella se despidió de él con un abrazo que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, y que se sonrojara como nunca lo había hecho._

_Así empezó su rara amistad, y cuando digo rara era porque los dos sentían una tracción el uno por el otro pero ninguno se animaba a decirlo. Sakura por pena y Syaoran por miedo, miedo a perderse en ese mar verde que eran sus ojos, miedo a quererla más de lo que ya la hacía, miedo…miedo a que ella no lo quisiera…_

_Y con el paso de los años, él enterró sus sentimientos y se convirtió en un Don Juan, y ella sólo se limitó a amarlo en silencio…pero aun así seguían siendo los mejores amigos…_

_---Fin flash back---_

Sakura miro a Syaoran, vio que su mirada estaba fija en el pequeño Hien, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y decidida lo llamó…

**Syaoran.**

El aludido volteó a verla.

**¿Qué pasa Sak?**

**Hay algo que debo de decirte…**

**Que pasa**-preguntó preocupado, estaba muy seria-

**Mira… Hien es…**

**Sakura tus papas ya se van, al igual que la señora Irean**-el grito de Tomoyo la interrumpió-

Suspiró.

**Voy.**

**Vamos a la sala no. -**dijo Syaoran mientras se dirigía a la sala con el pequeño en brazos, Sakura sólo se limitó a seguirlo, frustrada por no haberle podido decir nada-

**Hija nos vemos mañana, te esperamos para desayunar-** su madre la miró de manera significativa, luego se dirigió hacia el pequeño que estaba en brazos de Syaoran-**nos vemos corazoncito.**

**Gracias Nadeishko, pero recuerda que estas casada-**dijo divertido Syaoran, ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, se despidió de él y se fueron.-

**Bueno hija nos vemos-** Irean se acercó a ella, en ese momento Eriol le habló a Syaoran y el se volteó Irean aprovechó para abrazar a Sakura y decirle en un secreto-**que hermoso nieto tengo, espero que se lo digas pronto.**

Sakura la miró sorprendida, vaya que sí era observadora.

**Pero…-** Irean sólo se limitó a guiñarle el ojo-

**Nos vemos hijo, adiós precioso-**le dijo a Hien-

* * *

Que ojo tiene Irean jajajaja…..espero que este cap cumpla sus expectativas una vez más gracias por dejar RR, y ya saben si me quieren hacer feliz sólo sumbitan un review… nos leemos pronto…

Atte. Angel Cherry Moon


	4. Yue

Hoooolaaaaaa...queridos y queridas lectoras...¿cómo han estado?, espero que bien, me siento realmente feliz, de ver la aceptción de mi historia...en este cap resolverá muchas de sus dudas jojojo...nos vemos prono... y de nuevo agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que s emolesta en disponer cinco minutos de su tiempo...

wiwi

danii

dianazul

TaKaA

nekubo(espero cumplir tus espectativas)

Niña Li

Pennyfeather

Luna-Box

gracias por su apoyo... : D me motivan a continuar...

* * *

Al final sólo quedaron Tomoyo, Eriol ella, Syaoran y Yue. 

**Bueno por qué no nos sentamos, estoy muerta-** Tomoyo se dejó caer en el sofá-

Sakura se sentó en el sofá más grande, Yue junto de ella, Syaoran en el que estaba en la cabecera que era el sillón, y Tomoyo y Eriol enfrente.

**No estuvo muy pesado el tráfico**-empezó Eriol-

**Pues de hecho no, estuvo muy tranquilo para ser viernes no pequeña-**contestó Yue-

**Pues de hecho sí, pero que bueno porque ya se nota que pronto llegará el invierno, no quería que Hien estuviera muy expuesto al frío. **

**Y cómo están las cosas con Yukito y tu hermano**-preguntó Tomoyo-

**Pues van bien, es algo raro saber que tienen una relación pero se ve que se quieren mucho y eso me alegra. **

**Pero tu papá fue más comprensivo que el mío, recuerdo que cuando Yuki se lo dijo casi lo golpea.-**recordó Yue-

**No es muy fácil aceptar algo así, pero creo que la mayoría lo ha tomado bien-**Syaoran interviniendo por primera vez,-

**Vaya pensé que estabas en el perdido en el mundo de Alicia en el país de la maravillas-**se burló Eriol.-

Sólo recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Syaoran.

**Bueno, bueno-**intervino Tomoyo-** y ya que te animas a hablar dinos como van las cosas con Kaho, por qué por enésima vez canceló la boda. **

Sakura se movió incómoda en su lugar, Yue al verlo le tomo la mano, le sonrió y ella se relajo un poco.

**Pues-**empezó a decir Syaoran, mientras veía al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, era algo raro pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, le tomo su pequeña mano y sonrió-**según ella porque tiene un desfile importantes el próximo mes y que está muy ocupada para organizarla, ya saben lo de siempre. **

**Para ser un hombre que está a punto de casarse no pareces muy feliz-**apuntó Yue, Sakura lo miró con ojos de no digas eso, el sólo se encogió de hombros-

**Pues la verdad ya no estoy tan seguro-**levantó la mirada por primera vez, vio a Yue y luego observó su mano entrelazada con la de Sakura, y una punzada de celos lo invadió-**creo que estoy cometiendo un error, ya no siento lo mismo por Kaho-**esta vez miró a Sakura, ella al ver su mirada se sintió apenada-

Yue lo vio y sonrió tristemente.

Se hizo un ambiente tenso.

**Oye Sak, creo que Hien se quedó dormido-**Syaoran arrugó el entrecejo, no había reparado en el nombre-**y ahora que caigo en cuenta por qué Hien. **

Los presentes se miraron entre sí.

**No te acuerdas del pacto en que hicimos que el primer hijo que tuviéramos se llamaría como nuestros papas.-**Sakura pensó rápidamente-

Syaoran pareció pensarlo y asintió. Sakura se paró y recogió al pequeño Hien que estaba profundamente dormido, y se sorprendió ante esto, nadie más que ella lograba que el pequeño se durmiera…

**Sabes últimamente está haciendo mucho frío creo que deberías, poner la calefacción-**dijo Syaoran preocupado mientras veía cómo los árboles s movían a consecuencia del fuerte aire-

Tomoyo y Eriol rieron un poco, era raro ver a Syaoran preocupado. Sakura asintió y un sentimiento de ternura la embargó. Sakura iba a subir pero…

**Tommy acompáñame, todavía no sé en donde están las recamaras. **

Tomoyo sonrió y se dirigió son ella a la parte de arriba dejando así a los tres hombres solos.

**Y cuándo regresan a Inglaterra-**pregunto Eriol a Yue-

**Yo en una semana, Sakura se quedara. **

**Cómo no vas a pasar navidad con ellos-**la voz de Syaoran denotaba enojo-

**Me temo que no, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas allá, pero después vendré a verlos. **

**Y dime cómo está Nakuru, sigue igual de loca-** Eriol cambió de tema-

**Si, dice que es una lástima el que te le hayas escapado, pero ya encontrará consuelo… **

Arriba…

**Vaya, que los seres humanos somos raros, Syaoran sin saberlo se preocupa de su hijo. **

**Shhh, Tomoyo te pueden escuchar-** Sakura miró a la puerta-

**No creo que suban. **

**Tienes razón, sabes Syaoran lo miraba de una forma muy especial, cómo si lo supiera, además Hien se comportó bien con él es más diría que le encanta estar con él hasta le sonríe, y se queda dormido así como así cuando a veces me cuenta trabajo. **

**¿Celosa?-** Tomoyo interrogó sonriente-

**No, pero… **

**Pero nada mejor bajemos si no quieres que n verdad nos suban a buscar. **

En la sala…

**Vaya que tardaron que tanto hacían-**interrogó Eriol a las recientes llegadas-

**Es que Hien…-**empezó Tomoyo-

**Está bien-**dijo en un tono Syaoran que hasta a él le sorprendió-

Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

**Si-** Sakura sonrió-**sólo que se despertó y tuve que arrullarlo de nuevo. **

Él se relajó.

**Bueno, los dejo mañana tengo una junta muy importante en la mañana.-**Se despidió de Eriol, Tomoyo y de muy mala gana de Yue, Sakura lo acompañó a la puerta-

**Bueno Syaoran, nos vemos el lunes en la junta.**

**Nos vemos, y en verdad me alegra que hayas regresado, te extrañé mucho-**acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos y se fundieron en un abrazo-

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, él hiso lo mismo.

**Bueno, entonces nos vemos, me despides del pequeño Hien. **

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, ese abrazo le había sacudido todo, cuerpo mente y corazón, se tranquilizó y regresó a la sala, donde se encontró con que Tomoyo y Eriol ya estaba de pie lo que indicaba que ya se iban, una vez que partieron se quedaron solos ella y Yue.

**Vamos a descansar, mañana será un día un poco cansado-**dijo Sakura-

El fin de semana no fue muy tranquilo tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones y a sus padre no les pudo mentir, y vaya que hicieron todo un alboroto cuando se enteraron, pero no era algo que ellos no se imaginara, sus padres estaban encantados con el pequeño Hien y cuando era tiempo de irse tuve que prometerles que se lo diría a Syaoran en cuanto pudiera… el lunes llegó, el tráfico de la ciudad era tranquilo, para ser inicio de semana, la afluencia de gente era la misma, las calles llenas de transeúntes corriendo para llegar a sus trabajos, pero en un edificio de los más grandes de Japón se desarrollaba una junta…

**Entonces las empresas en Inglaterra están funcionando mejor de lo previsto**-el hombre que se encontraba en la cabecera habló después de que el informe se le hubiera presentado-**bueno si este era el último tema a tratar, nos veremos en la siguiente junta, o cuando la ocasión lo requiera.**

Poco a poco los ocupantes de la oficina empezaron a salir, dejando sólo a cuatro adentro…

**Bueno hija eso es todo, creo que puedes regresar a casa para terminar de arreglar lo de tu mudanza, además de que no es buena idea dejar a tu novio sólo, aprovecha el tiempo antes de que se vaya… **

**Pareciera que no lo volveré a ver… **

**Uno nunca sabe-**intervino una mujer alta, muy guapa de nombre Irean-**lo que se nos presenta en el futuro. **

**Estoy de acuerdo con mi madre-**Syaoran apuntó, y no parecía estar muy feliz más bien denotaba cierto enojo, se podía ver porque sus ojos se oscurecían, y su cejo se arrugaba, pero no podía evitarlo ante la sola mención del 'novio' de Sakura, hacia que todo su ser temblara de coraje sin siquiera poder contralarlo**-uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. **

Un silencio incómodo se hizo, en el que todos se miraban entre sí, los mayores con miradas juguetonas y los otros dos con miradas de incertidumbre, pero se vio roto por el sonido de un celular…

_Bueno-_contestó la castaña-_hola Yue que pasó_-se dirigió hacia un rincón para no molestar con su plática, Syaoran escuchaba la conversación visiblemente molesto- _si acabo de salir de la junta, mmm, pues si quieres nos vemos en veinte minutos, ok nos vemos besos_.

Sakura volteó a ver a su padre con la mirada preocupada.

**¿Pasa algo hija? **

**No lo sé Yue estaba un poco serio, pero bueno mejor me voy si quiero llegar a tiempo-**se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso, lo miso con Irean, y Syaoran-**Nos vemos. **

Syaoran soltó un gruñido y salió de ahí, Irean y Fujitaka sólo sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza…

Sakura se dirigió al estacionamiento, abordó su coche y partió al encuentro de Yue, no tardo mucho en llegar ya que no era hora pico y el tráfico vehicular no era demasiado, llegó al lugar donde habían planeado, era uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de ahí, se acercó al jefe de meseros y él le pidió el nombre de la persona que la esperaba, una vez que lo hiso la dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba en ventana, cuando llegó pudo ver a Yue con una mirada seria y con determinación, se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios…

**¿Qué paso Yue?, te noté un poco raro cuando hablamos. **

El la miró y un leve dejo de tristeza se vio el cual cubrió al instante. El mesero llegó pidiendo su orden pero sólo se limitaron a pedir café, el mesero asintió y los dejó solos.

**Tenemos que hablar-**dijo tranquilamente-

Sakura se extrañó ante el tono, sabía que algo no andaba bien…

**Te escucho…** Yue estaba a punto de hablar cuando el mesero llegó con la orden. Se hizo un silencio, en el que sólo se podían escuchar los murmuros de las personas que estaban comiendo en las mesas aledañas, de vez en cuando una risa coqueta inundaba el lugar, o el sonido furioso del claxon de un coche que pasaba. Yue dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

**Tengo que regresar mañana a Inglaterra, se ha suscitado un problema en la empresa y tengo que ir a atenderlo. **

Sakura pareció tranquilizarse.

**Me estabas empezando a asustar, y dime es algo muy grave. **

**No lo sé, cuando llegue allá me lo dirán, pero no sólo quiero hablar contigo de eso. **

**¿Entonces?-**preguntó confundida-

**Sabes que te quiero mucho, que eres una persona muy importante en este momento de mi vida he aprendido mucho de ti y he vivido cosas hermosas contigo… **

**Yue no entiendo que pasa sabes que también eres muy importante en mi vida… **

**¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos?-**preguntó el mirando a la ventana-

Sakura se sintió en verdad extrañada ante el cambió tan brusco de tema…

**Si claro que lo recuerdo-**se escuchó decir**-**

---Flash back---

Una hermosa mujer caminaba por las enormes calles de Inglaterra, y a pesar de que el lugar era fastuoso ella no reparaba en el, los antiguos edificios coloniales pasaban uno a uno, el eco de sus zapatos se perdían en el bullicio de la multitud, la acera moría bajo su continuo caminar, se sentía extraña, ajena ante el lugar, estaba lejos de su casa, de su país, de su familia y de _él_, la razón por la que había huido. Su caminar se fue haciendo más lento hasta que se detuvo y miró al imponente edificio que se encontraba delate de ella y que tenía en letras grandes "COMPANY K&L AND ASSOCIATED". Subió los tres escalones que conducían al interior del edifico, un hombre de edad avanzada le regaló una sonrisa y le abrió la puerta ella sólo se limito a darle las gracias. Llegó a la recepción, en donde se presentó y la recepcionista la dirigió hasta su oficina, tomaron el ascensor, en unos cuantos segundo estaban en el 10° piso, salió de él y se limitó a seguirla, una vez que le indicó su oficina le dio las gracias y se fue dejándola sola… dejó su maletín en el escritorio y observó con detenimiento el lugar, era amplio con una gran ventana enfrente en la que podía ver a la ciudad, su mirada pasó lentamente por cada detalle desde el escritorio hasta la pequeña sala que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y debía admitir que todo era de muy buen gusto, claro está un gusto muy europeo con los cuadros de Jean-Antoine Watteau adornando las paredes o la alfombra que ahora pisaba, todo acorde con el lugar, pero a la vez muy frío… miró por la gran ventana en donde las personas parecían pequeñas hormigas corriendo de aquí para allá, luego miró al cielo el cual estaba de un tono gris el cual era muy típico en el ciudad, pero lo miraba sin observarlo estaba sumida en sus pensamiento, que se vio interrumpida por un leve toque de la puerta… dijo un leve pase, y la puerta se abrió, dando la bienvenida a un hombre realmente atractivo, alto de mirada seria, un cuerpo atlético y una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad…

_Hi, you are Sakura Kinomoto, right? (Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto ¿verdad?) _

_Yes-._ Contestó escuetamente-

_I'm Yue Tukishiro, nice too meet you. (Soy Yue Tkishiro es un gusto conocerte) _

_Do you spaeak spanis?(N/A perdón por no poner japonés pero si no sería un poco raro… aunque creo que ya lo es así que tómenlo como mejor les guste japonés o español n.n) _

_Si claro. _

_Menos mal y dime Yue cómo vamos a trabajar. _

Yue la miró sorprendido, la seriedad con la que se dirigía era algo extraordinario para ser alguien de su edad.

_ Siempre eres así de seria. _

_No, pero en este momento no me siento con ganas de sonreír. _

_Bueno Sakura, por qué no me mejor nos vamos a tomar un café y nos conocemos mejor ya que al parecer trabajaremos mucho tiempo juntos. _

_Bueno-_contestó ella sorprendiéndose de su respuesta pero algo le decía que Yue sería alguien importante-

Los dos se dirigieron a un café que estaba cerca de ahí en donde sin quererlo Sakura le contó su pasado, y así empezó su amistad, que más tarde pasaría a ser una relación…

---Fin flash back---

Sakura regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó hablar de nuevo a Yue…

**Cuando te vi ese día en tu oficina, supe que serías alguien importante en mi vida, cuando te pedí que iniciáramos una relación yo sabía a qué atenerme, y no me arrepiento de eso… **

**Yue no entiendo el rumbo que toma la plática… **

**Te amo.**-el ojiazul soltó de repente-

**Yo también Yue, y lo sabes. **

Yue sonrió.

**Lo sé, pero tu todavía amas a Syaoran y el amor que sientes por él supera al que sientes por mí. **

**Yue, no sé pueden comparar son personas distintas a las cual amo de diferente forma. **

**Lo ves aun lo amas. **

**No enredes las cosas, Syaoran fue el primer amor de mi vida…pero eso ya pasó estoy contigo y eso me hace feliz… **

**Sakura vamos, por favor no nos engañemos, vi las miradas que los dos se mandaban en le fiesta del viernes, vi la forma en que se trataban, puede que me quieras e incluso que me ames, pero no soy capaz de interponerme entre ustedes dos, en este tiempo que me voy trata de poner en claro lo que sientes, si en verdad ya no te interesa como pareja regresaré y seguiremos con nuestra relación, pero si en este tiempo descubres que aun sientes cosas por él y que una oportunidad para ser felices se presenta lo aceptaré. **

**Yue esto no es necesario. **

**Claro que lo es, necesitas poner en claro tus ideas, lo que siente y sea la decisión que tomes la aceptaré. **

**¿Por eso te vas?-**trataba de no sonar sorprendida-

**No, en verdad tengo que arreglar ese problema, pero regresaré eso no lo dudes.-**su mirada estaba llena de determinación-

Yue le sonrió, terminó su café pago y su fue…

Sakura llegó a su casa, Hien estaba aun dormido, se sentó en su cama y analizó las palabras de Yue, el tenía razón aun seguía sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por Syaoran, pero ella sabía que eso no tenía futuro, aunque aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que Hien era su hijo, ella no quería que él estuviera con ella por compromiso, eso sería peor que si sólo fueran amigos. Pero su meditación se vio interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé, así que sin hacerlo esperar se dirigió a ver qué necesitaba…

* * *

Syaoran estaba enojado, más bien colérico, el hecho de que Sakura la cual era SU mejor amiga de la infancia estuviera con ese individuo producía un efecto irritante en su cuerpo; aceleró un poco más su Ferrari, llegó a su departamento más rápido de lo habitual, que de pronto comenzó a parecerle un lugar triste y frío, prendió las luces y a pesar de ser un lugar muy amplio y lujoso no lo llenaba, se quitó el saco y lo puso en una pequeña mesa del recibidor, el nudo de la corbata empezó a deshacerse bajo su mano desesperada, se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar una ducha, la necesitaba para poder pensar con claridad, pensar qué demonios le pasaba con su 'mejor amiga'…entró y la imagen de Kaho se reflejó en su pupila, estaba profundamente dormida, era de pensarse, había llegado de una de sus fiestas a las 5 a.m., pasó sin importar si la despertaba y se metió a un relajante baño de tina, se acomodó y su mente empezó a divagar en los recientes acontecimientos, pero el confort que le proporcionaba el lugar surtió efecto, poco a poco se quedó dormido…despertó cuando empezó a sentir que el agua de la tina se enfriaba, se puso su bata y salió a su recamará, Kaho ya estaba despierta, y se encontraba viendo un programa de modas, sin saber por qué la imagen de Hien sonriendo asaltó su mente y sin pensarlo antes… 

**Oye Kaho**-la referida lo miró-¿**te gustaría tener un hijo? **

La respuesta la obtuvo al instante, los ojos de Kaho se abrieron para denotar horror...

**Estas bromeando verdad, sabes lo que un niño le haría a mi cuerpo.-**dijo alarmada-

Syaoran la miró con incredulidad.

**Pero un hijo sería algo maravilloso, me encantaría formar una familia… **

**Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo el de no tener hijos-**se acercó a Syaoran y lo abrazó-**por lo menos mientras mi carrera está en ascenso. **

**Yo no recuerdo que lo hayamos hablado, creo que esa fue tu decisión-**Syaoran agregó con molestia-

**Pero pensé que estarías de acuerdo. Pero si quieres lo podemos planear no sé qué te gustaría dentro de 10 o 15 años. **

**Sabes que olvídalo, no vale la pena.-**suspiró exasperado y la alejó de su cuerpo-

**¿Por qué te enojas? **

**Ya olvídalo****… **

* * *

Vaya que mala es Kaho, yo estaría dispuesta a tener los que quisiera mi Syao... pero cómo ven...todavía no se entera...y pobre Yue, es bueno el chico siento feo hacerlo sufriri, pero se los juro que es por el bien de la historia... 

ya saben si me quieren hacer feliz sólo submitan un review...


	5. Verdades

Hooolitas!!!!!!!

Dos disculpas: la primera perdón por la tardanza, la segunda por que este cap no es tan largo, prometo mejorar eso, y un aviso sólo faltan entre tres y dos caps y esta historia se acaba, si como lo leen se acaba, así que sin entretenerlos más los dejo con el cap…le agradezco a todos lo que se han molestado en dejar un RR y a los que no e animan no sean malos :P…

* * *

Se terminó de vestir ante la mirada asombrada se Kaho, que sólo pensaba que Syaoran estaba loco si pensaba que arruinaría su cuerpo para tener un hijo, eso jamás, ella había luchado mucho para ser una de las modelos más importantes. Una vez cambiado se fue de ahí, y en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo es que estaba con una mujer que no compartía los mismos intereses…faltaba una hora para entrar a la oficina, ya llevaba media hora sentado en el centro comercial, tenía un refresco en la mano, pues acababa de terminar de comer, las mujeres que pasaban no podían evitar hacer algún comentario de él, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando, pero pronto salió de sus meditaciones al escuchar hablar a dos hombres detrás suyo… 

**Vaya que mujer tan hermosa, pero no se te hace conocida…-**comentó uno-

**Sí, es muy hermosa, tienes razón se me hace conocida pero no, no doy donde la he visto…-**meditó el otro

**Me cae que no me importaría ser el padre del niño que lleva…**

Syaoran estaba intrigado, la curiosidad de saber quién podía causar tanta admiración, se volteó y su cejo se frunció levemente al ver la escena, Sakura llevaba al pequeño Hien en su cangurera, se veía radiante, llevaba unos sencillos jeans a la cadera que le sentaban muy bien ni siquiera parecía que acabará de dar a luz, una blusa de color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y unos zapatos de piso, llevaba el pelo en una coleta alta que le dejaba sueltos algunos cabellos sueltos en su rostro dándole un toque casual, Syaoran podía ver las miradas que le mandaban, y eso lo enojaba, que no sabían lo que era el respeto, sin saber en qué momento se paró de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a ella…

**¿Qué te parece esta cuna?-**preguntaba al pequeño que sólo se limitaba a observarla. Le dio un pequeño beso en su cabecita.

Miró por la vitrina del aparador, cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces porque o ella estaba loca o le pareció ver a Syaoran dirigirse hacia ella…

**Hola Sakura.**

Ella volteó a verlo, por lo menos no había sido una alucinación…

**Hola Syaoran ¿qué haces por aquí?-**preguntó sorprendida-

**Pues vine a distraerme un rato. ¿Y tú?**

**Pues vine a escoger algunos muebles para el cuarto de Hien, y para la casa en general.**

**Oh! Ya veo, y vienes sola.-**miró a todos lados para ver si no encontraba al tipo_ ese_.-

**Si Yue tiene que arreglar algunas cosas por qué se va mañana.**

**¿No se iba dentro de una semana?-**preguntó sorprendido-

**Pues si pero surgió un inconveniente-**dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

**Ya veo, pues para si quieres te acompaño a ver los muebles.**

**No como crees no te quiero quitar tu tiempo, además tienes que ir a la oficina…**intervino rápidamente Sakura…

**Pues si pero con una llamada se arregla, además como puedes ver vengo vestido casualmente y no puedo ir así, mejor deja de repelar.**

Sakura lo observó y reparó en ello, se veía guapo llevaba unos jeans una sudadera de color café y unos mocasines, se sonrojó…

**Bueno, bueno convengo por no alegar.**- alzó las manos en señal de paz-

Hien se movió un poco, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara y por ende Syaoran…

**Hola pequeñito, perdón por no saludarte-**se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en su frente-

El pequeño le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, que iluminó la tarde de Syaoran…

**Por qué no entramos a esa tienda dicen que tiene artículos muy bonitos-**preguntó Sakura después de haber pasado como por tres y no entrar a ninguna-

**Bueno vamos.**

Al entrar las miradas se posaron en ellos, no porque fuera raro ver a una pareja entrar si no por ser quienes eran…pero la verdad, estaban acostumbrados a eso por lo que no se inmutaron.

**Bueno días a la tienda "Bebé moderno" soy Koshi y estoy a su disposición.-**la mujer miró a Syaoran y se sonrojó-

**Gracias Koshi, si necesitamos algo no dudaremos en llamarte-**Sakura le regaló una sonrisa, con la que Koshi se despidió-

Los dos avanzaron por el lugar, de vez en cuando se detenían a ver una que otra cosa que llamaba su atención, en uno de esos momentos Sakura se paró y se sujetó la cintura en señal de cansancio Syaoran se acercó a ella…

**Estás muy cansada…**

**No, no sólo que…**

**Eso me suena a que sí, si quieres yo cargo al pequeño Hien un rato…-**la miró divertido-

**Pero…-**replicó-

**Anda ya no digas nada-**Syaoran s acercó a ella y desabrochó la cangurera, Sakura sonrió ante el gesto, y ayudó a ponérsela ya que no sabía cómo, aunque no contó que al hacerlo tuvieran que quedar juntos, se miraron a los ojos pero pronto se separaron…

**Vaya pesa pero no tanto-**comentó Syaoran mientras ajustaba la cangurera-

Sakura se estiro para que sus músculos se relajaran, miró hacia enfrente y vio una cuna hermosa y sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, la examinó era de madera, tenía unos pequeños grabados que la hacían ver antigua, unos pequeños cajones en la parte de abajo, se volteó para consultar a Syaoran, pero sólo se encontró con que el susodicho estaba entretenido con Hien, ellas se acercó…

**Creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba.-**comentó emocionada-

**¿En serio? Vamos a verla-**Syaoran se dirigió con ella a la cuna-

**¿Qué te parece?**

**Pues es digna de un bebé tan especial como él-**dijo con ternura-

**Bien entonces me la llevaré, si quieres espérame aquí mientras busco a la encargada.**

Syaoran sólo asintió y Sakura partió a buscarla…cuando regresó le indicó a la encargada que es lo que quería ella anotó el número y fue a hacer los trámites necesarios, mientras que ella buscaba a Syaoran, ya había recorrido toda la tienda cuando los encontró y lo que vio no le agradó mucho, estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres que le coqueteaban descaradamente sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él…

**Syaoran**-lo llamó, la volteó a ver y pudo ver la molestia de ella-

**¿Qué pasó?**

**Ya encargué la cuna, nos vamos-**miró con cierto recelo a las mujeres, que su vez hacían lo mismo.

**Claro vámonos.-**la siguió-

**Oye no me gusta que uses a mi hijo para conquistar mujeres-**reclamó indignada-

**No lo hice con esa intención, ellas fueron las que se acercaron, no me las podía quitar de encima.-**trató de conciliar-

**Cómo si no te conociera, pero ya no quiero discutir, ahora si espérame mientras voy a pagar-**lo amenazó-

**Si aquí te espero-**una vez que estuvo lejos-**vaya que tienes una mami enojona.**

Él pequeño no entendió lo que le dijo pero sonrió de todas formas.

**Vaya tiene una familia muy bonita.-**comentó la encargada-

**¿Disculpe?-**pregunto atónita Sakura, mientras pagaba con su tarjeta-

**Sí que tiene un bonita familia se ve que su esposo la quiere mucho, y su hijo es una hermosura-**la cajera le regresó la tarjeta-**la cuna le llegará mañana.**

Sakura perpleja ante la situación sólo asintió.

Salieron de lugar, las mujeres que pasaban por ahí no dejaban de lanzar suspiros de ternura al ver a Syaoran cargar al niño, le daba un toque especial…aparte de que algunas personas los reconocían y no podían disimular su asombro al ver a una de las solteras más codiciadas acompañada de uno de los hombres más deseados de Japón y por si fuera poco con un bebé…

**Es mi imaginación o estamos llamando mucho la atención.**

**Pues creo que sí, pero no hagas mucho caso.**

**Oye vamos a comer me muero de hambre.**

Los dos se dirigieron a la fuente de sodas del lugar, y se sentaron en una de las mesas que por suerte estaba desocupada…

**Creo que iré por comida mexicana y tal vez algo de china, y tal vez por un pastel.**

**¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso?-**cuestionó Syaoran sorprendido-

**Pues si déjame que te diga que desde que amamanto a este pequeñín cómo mucho más, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el embarazo.-**le explicó Sakura-

**Vaya que todo es un la naturaleza es algo especial.**

Después de que Sakura literalmente arrasara con su comida, fue al baño a sacarse un poco de leche ya que no podía amamantar al pequeño en público ya que alguna personas lo consideraban un acto inmoral(N/A aunque no lo crean en algunos lugares es considerado así que gente ¬¬)…cuando iba de regreso se tropezó con alguien…

**Perdón.-**se disculpo-

**No se preocupe no todos los días me topo con una mujer tan hermosa.­**-el hombre le lanzó una mirada lasciva-

Sakura sonrió por educación pero ese individuo le daba un poco de miedo.

**Bueno con permiso.-**se quiso deshacer de su agarre-

Pero la detuvo.

**Pero a dónde va, tiene mucha prisa.**

**Si de hecho me están esperando-**dijo empezando a asustarse-

**La invito un café.**

**No gracias en serio.-**la calma empezaba a abandonarla-

Syaoran que se encontraba jugando con Hien, alzó la mirada y vio la escena al ver el rostro de Sakura se paró de la mesa y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo.

**Amor¿qué paso?-** dijo el aparentando ser su esposo, y eso no le desagrado-

Sakura miró con súplica a Syaoran.

**Nada, de hecho ya iba a alcanzarte.**

Syaoran miró despectivamente al sujeto que tenía agarrada a Sakura, y este al instante la soltó, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

**Estás bien.**

**Si-**contestó no muy segura-

Aun seguían tomados de la mano, y al parecer no planeaban soltarse.

**Bueno, entonces que te parece si vamos a un lugar que es de los más prestigiados en cuanto a muebles se trata.-**preguntó Syaoran para hacer que Sakura olvidará el incidente-

**Claro vamos-**ella agradeció la actitud-

Caminaron por el gran centro comercial, disfrutando del bienestar que sentían al estar juntos, Hien había protestado de hambre por lo que tuvieron que parar un rato para alimentarlo, Syaoran había insistido en darle de comer, por lo que el pequeño se quedó dormido en sus brazos, llegaron a la famosa tienda, la verdad es que era algo exótica pero sus muebles eran muye hermosos, fueron recibidos por una simpática joven…

**Bienvenidos, estoy a sus servicios.**

Empezaron a dar vueltas, por la tienda que era muy grande, podías encontrar desde un porta retrato, hasta un librero de caoba tallado a mano, estaban en el área de muebles para bebes buscando el más apropiado…

**¿Syaoran?**

El mencionado volteó a verlo y en sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y felicidad.

**Yamazaki, no lo puedo creer, en serio eres tú te hacía en Holanda.**

**Pues de hecho acabo de llegar.** Yamazaki miró a la mujer.

**¿Sakura?**

**Vaya hasta que reparas en mí.**-fingió indignación-

**¿Cómo estas pequeña? Hace muuuucho que no nos vemos pero veo que el tiempo te ha favorecido.**

Yamazaki tomó su mano y la besó, Syaoran se enojo levemente.

**Gracias aunque el tiempo también te ha favorecido.**

**Gracias, es que ahora que fui a Holanda encontré una tribu que…**

**No empieces Yama…-**dijo una hermosa mujer-

**¿Chiharu?-**los dos castaños se sorprendieron-

**Hola amigos¿cuánto tiempo? Creo que no nos vemos desde la graduación pero que los trae por aquí…**

La mujer de nombre Chiharu, miró a los brazos de Syaoran y una expresión de asombro y ternura se dibujo en su cara, pero pronto fue remplazada por una traviesa…

**Pues ahora veo que hacen aquí-**la mujer l dio un pequeño golpe a su novio para que viera de qué hablaba-

**OH sí que sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres¿cuándo se supone que nos iban a avisar que tenían un hijo?-**fingió estar indigando-

Los dos se miraron, Syaoran con asombro ya Sakura con miedo, para luego sonrojarse…

**No es lo que parece, digo…-**Sakura estaba muy nerviosa-

**Oh vamos todos sabíamos que ustedes algún día se darían cuenta de lo que sentían.**

Ahora sí que los dos estaban cómo dos farolitos…

**Ya déjalo Yama, mejor que nos presenten al heredero Li y Kinomoto.**

**Bueno, pues él es Hien.**

Ninguno de los dos aclaró algo.

**Es una lástima que esté dormido, si no me lo comería a besos. Al parecer estaban viendo ese mueble…-**señaló la cuna que estaba a dos lugares-

**Si la verdad es que está hermoso, me encantan los detalles que tiene, además de que el color crema combina a la perfección con el cuarto…**

**Bueno pues si tanto te gusta te lo regalo…**

**No cómo crees…-**rechazó Sakura apenada-

**Vamos tómalo como un regalo para nuestro sobrino…**

**No en serio…**

**Ya Sak no digas más, si no lo tomas Chiharu y yo nos ofenderemos…**

**Bueno pero que conste que ustedes me obligaron…**

Los dos, se despidieron de sus amigos, prometiendo reunirse otro día y contar todo lo pasado…cómo Sakura no traía su coche Syaoran la llevó a su casa…

**¿No quieres una taza de chocolate?-**preguntó Sakura una vez que llegaron a su casa-

**Bueno, deja me estaciono y te alcanzo.**

Sakura bajo del coche, entró a la casa y prendió la calefacción no había duda que el invierno llegaría pronto… subió al bebé a su cuarto y lo recostó, cuando bajo escuchó leves golpes en la puerta, se apresuró a abrirla.

**Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.-**reprochó-

**No me tarde tanto…**

Una vez que entró se dirigieron a la cocina, Sakura empezó a preparar el chocolate Syaoran sólo se limitaba a observarla todo de ella le parecía sorprendente desde como tomaba el pequeño pote hasta cómo partía el chocolate y lo agregaba a la leche hirviendo, y esa visión de Sakura estando en todos los aspectos de su vida presente le pareció una magnífica idea, le pareció grandioso llegar del trabajo y encontrarse con esa sonrisa cálida, o con el pequeño Hien jugando…sonrió ante tal expectativa de vida… Sakura estaba llamando a Syaoran desde hacía rato pero el parecía estar sumergido en su mundo, estaba a punto de gritarle pero se quedó paralizada al ver su sonrisa…sacudió su cabeza y mejor decidió quitársela antes de que se viera en la tentación de abrazarlo…

**Syaoran, tierra llamando a Syaoran-**gritó en su oído-

**Dios casi me dejas sordo.-**se talló su oído-

**No despertabas, ten**-dijo pasándole su tasa humeante de chocolate-

Empezaron a tomar el chocolate en silencio, los dos se miraban a los ojos, se encontraban sentados uno enfrente del otro, la cocina era amplía tenía una mesa en medio una estufa junto al gran refrigerador, las alacenas estaban a lo largo de la pared eran de madera…

**Syaoran tenemos que hablar…-**habló Sakura después del silencio que se formó-

**Claro de qué…**

Sakura suspiró esto no sería fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo…

**Recuerdas la noche que pasamos antes de que me fuera…**

Syaoran literalmente escupió el chocolate de todo de lo que podrían hablar no se imaginó eso…

**Si la recuerdo.-**murmuró-

**Bueno pues, digamos que esa noche… ni tu ni yo…**

**Fue algo que ni tu ni yo planeamos-**dijo con pesar, pero no por lo ocurrido sino por lo que había perdido después de eso-

**¿Te arrepientes?-**necesitaba saberlo-

**No…**

**Cuándo me fui, sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido,** **me sentía sola, mi corazón estaba destrozado, pero dentro de todo tuve una razón para continuar y superar mi pasado…**

Syaoran estaba muy confundido, no entendía que le quería decir, pero en cierta parte la entendía cuando ella se fue su vida se volvió triste, de por si era un poco huraño ni que decir cuando ella se fue, estuvo de mal humor todo el tiempo, tenía ganas de ir a verla pero no, no podía hacerlo y como siempre se reprimió…

**Pero lo que quiero decir es que ese día ni tú ni yo usamos protección…-**al hacer la observación se sonrojó-

Silencio…

**Y por decirlo de una forma menos bochornosa, tuvimos relaciones toda la noche y…**

**Sakura francamente no entiendo lo que me quieres decir…-**empezaba a desesperarse no entendía nada-

**Hien es tu hijo…-**soltó de sopetón-

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente… Syaoran pensó la respuesta y al principio no pareció darle mucha importancia pero de pronto su cerebro empezó a procesar…

**Me quieres decir que…-**arrastró las palabras-

**Sí, que esa noche tuvo sus consecuencias y esa es precisamente Hien…**

Syaoran no supo que sentir peor su cuerpo lo interpretó con un fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, una felicidad lo invadió…

**No me engañas…**

Sakura mal interpretó su respuesta y enojada le espetó…

**No sé qué clase de mujer crees que soy Li Syaoran, pero jamás jugaría con algo tan…**

Pero se vio silenciada por un beso que jamás pensó recibir…Syaoran la sentó en el banco y se acomodó en sus piernas profundizando el beso, Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, mientras que el ambarino acariciaba su cintura, poco a poco Syaoran empezó a bajar la intensidad del beso hasta sólo rosarle los labios y de vez en cuando morder el inferior, Sakura temblaba ante cada caricia que le daba, se separaron con dificultad, sus ojos aun se encontraban cerrados sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y sus alientos chocaban al tener los labios entre abiertos…

**Sé que tú no serías capaz de mentirme, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tengo un hijo…-**sus ojos brillaban de felicidad-

Sakura abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con dos orbes doradas, su mirada estaba triste él sólo se alegraba de tener un hijo, no de que fuera la madre…Syaoran pareció percibir algo anormal ya que Sakura había tensado el cuerpo…

**Sólo es eso…**intentó alejarse, pero no se lo permitió, sólo la acercó más hacia sí…pero no entendía el por qué de su reacción le alegraba tener un hijo pero es más especial al ser ella la madre…

**Me alegra tener un hijo, de eso no cabe duda pero…si eres tú quién lo llevó en su vientre me alegro aun más…-**le confesó-

Sakura se conmovió hasta las lágrimas pero pronto el raciocinio llegó…

**Syaoran yo estoy conciente de tu relación con Kaho, se cuanto la quieres y yo no pretendo interponerme entre ustedes…-**hizo un ademán para que no hablara, al ver que estaba a punto de hacerlo-**el hecho de que te lo dijera no quiere decir que tienes que estar conmigo…**

**No pensabas decírmelo-**reclamó-

**Sí, porque estás en tu derecho pero…-** se vio interrumpida por Syaoran-

**Si decidiera estar contigo no sería por Hien, en primera y ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste antes?**

**No me grites Syaoran, además de cómo demonios te iba a decir, por si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste quien dijo que era un error y no sé que más, y eso lo interpreté como que no querías ningún impedimento para ser feliz con ella…**

**Esa es mi decisión, no la tuya, debiste decirlo en primer lugar…ya mejor tranquilicémonos y platiquemos de acuerdo…**

**Bueno…-**aceptó con desgana pero ¿acaso tenía otra opción?-

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala en donde platicaron hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Como ven ya e enteró de lo de Hien... y no sólo de eso si no de ciertos sentimientos...eso lo veremo más adelánte...prometo ya no hacerlos sufriri(tanto)... 

nos leemo pronto...y recuerden RR XD

atte. Cherry


	6. Viaje

Holitas: )... aquí les dejo recien salidito del horno el penultimo cap...si lo sé raro, pero definitivamente esté es el penúltimo...espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben dejen RR... de paso agradezco a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un RR y leyeron mi fic...

nos leemos pronto

atte. Cherry

* * *

Syaoran se dirigía a su casa, iba manejando muy rápido, pero las emociones eran demasiado fuertes y los últimos acontecimientos… bueno eso era lo que más lo desconcertaba, estaba enojado, bueno… furioso, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿a qué se debía su enojo¿A que Sakura no le hubiera dicho lo de Hien o de lo tarde que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba? Aceleró la velocidad, ayudaba a que su cuerpo se relajara, piso el acelerador una vez más y metió freno a tiempo antes de que el semáforo diera la luz en rojo, el coche derrapó, pasaron algunos coches pitando cosas no muy decentes, se acomodó de nuevo en el carril, su respiración era algo irregular, miro hacia al cielo¿qué haría?... ya había pasado una semana desde que se había enterado de que tenía un hijo, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, pero su madre, Sakura, era otra cosa apenas habían podido hablar, más bien ella le huía, porque cómo le había dicho ese día en su casa "_Te lo digo porque estás en tu derecho de saberlo peor esto no implica que tengamos que estar juntos, no quiero tener un compromiso por obligación ni que tú te sientas con la responsabilidad de algo…"_ Syaoran se había quedado sin argumentos ante esto cómo hacerle entender a Sakura que ella era el amor de su vida, él tenía la culpa por no haber hablado antes por dejar que ella se fuera a Inglaterra, por no superar ese miedo que rondaba a todo lo que sentía por Sakura Kinomoto, llegó a su departamento era viernes, la luz estaba apagada, las luces de Japón entraban por la gran ventana, dejando una tenue luz, entró, la casa de por si era fría pero ahora que Kaho ya no estaba lo era aun más, sabía que era lo más sensato que había hecho en su vida y para ser sinceros la actitud de ella le extrañó…

---Flash back---

_ Syaoran había llegado a su departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, se sentía mentalmente exhausto sin embargo no se debía principalmente a esto más bien a cierta castaña con la que trabajaba, no sabía cómo manejar la situación… se recostó en el sofá y prendió la tele que en ese momento pasaba un programa de sociales, los odiaba por lo que se dispuso a cambiarle pero justo en ese momento aparecieron dos fotos, al verlas su quijada se tenso gesto que mostraba su enojo, pero lo que más le enojaba eran los comentarios de los seudo periodistas, los cuales decían que una de las mujeres más codiciadas de Japón salía del mercado debido a las especulaciones de que mantenía un romance en secreto con uno de los empresarios más importantes de Asia, y por si fuera poco tenían un bebé…sus ojos se tornaron de un café oscuro y su cara se distorsionó en una clara mueca de desagrado, por lo que apagó la tele…no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sentado en la oscuridad de su departamento, pero los tacones resonando por el pasillo y el ruido de unas llaves lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones, la puerta se abrió vio una silueta entrar, vio todos los movimientos de esta, todo en silencio la figura se dirigió al interruptor y prendió la luz cegando de momento a Syaoran… _

_Dios me espántate ¿pero qué rayos haces en la sala con las luces apagadas? _

_Necesitaba pensar-se limitó a contestar- _

_Kaho se limitó a asentir, iba para la cocina cuando Syaoran la llamó… _

_Tenemos que hablar… _

_Kaho volteó a verlo, sabía que era tiempo… _

_Te escucho… _

_Quiero que terminemos… _

_Kaho se sorprendió por el tono tan serio, pero aun así sonrió… _

_Te estabas tardando… _

_¿Cómo?-preguntó confundido- _

_Vamos yo se que tu no me amas, sientes atracción sexual por mi pero no amor…. _

_Tienes razón-se escuchó decir con tranquilidad- _

_Sabes yo siempre lo supe, supe que sólo estabas obsesionado conmigo y tú me eras muy atractivo, lo sigues siendo, pero esta relación no iba a ningún lugar no buscamos en la vida los mismo objetivos, no queremos lo mismo para nosotros y me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de eso Syaoran… _

_Y si no me querías por qué seguiste conmigo… _

_Simple necesitaba sobresalir en el modelaje y tú fuiste un gran apoyo, con esto no quiero decir que todo fue una farsa disfrute los momentos que compartimos y eso es algo que no olvidaré, y espero que encuentres pronto esa felicidad, no te preocupes mañana mismo me cambiaré… _

_Kaho se acercó a él y le dio un beso de despedida para después dirigirse al cuarto de invitados…después de todo él era el dueño del departamento… _

_Cuando despertó se encontró con varias cajas empacadas, buscó a Kaho pero sólo encontró una nota en la que decía que mandaría luego por sus cosas… _

_---_fin flash back---

Pero ahora lo más importante era demostrarle a Sakura cuanto la amaba y que el hecho de tener un hijo no implicaba que sintiera alguna clase de compromiso, tendría que demostrarle que la quería desde el primer día que la vio, y que la quería aun más…

Otra semana, otro día intentando ignorar a Syaoran, sabía perfectamente que el repentino amor que le profesaba era debido a la noticia de tener un hijo y nada más, y en ese momento agradecía que fuera el último día de trabajo, para poder irse a la cabaña de su padre en las montañas, quería…no, necesitaba alejarse de la ciudad…

**Bueno días Naoko¿algún mensaje?-**preguntó a su secretaria-

**No Sakura. **

**Bueno cualquier cosa me avisas. **

Naoko asintió. Sakura entró a su oficina, estaba fría sin duda alguna de un momento a otro empezaría a nevar, tendría que apurarse si quería llegar sin contratiempos a la cabaña, se dispuso a trabajar en los últimos detalles de un contrato, firmó los últimos papeles, se despidió de su padre, el cual le leyó un enorme reglamento para que se cuidara, cómo cuando tenía cinco años, Sakura asintió a todo lo que explicó su padre y salió… el choque del viento caló su cuerpo, se tapo un poco más y partió con rumbo a su casa…le pagó a la niñera y se dispuso a terminar de empacar sus cosas, a las seis de la tarde estaba con maletas en mano y a punto de salir abrió la puerta apagó las luces y cuando se volteó topo con firme estuvo a punto de caerse su primera reacción cubrir a Hien…pero no cayó un fuerte brazo evitó su acida…

**¿Estás bien? **

**Si gracias Syaoran… ¿pero qué haces aquí?-**preguntó Sakura una vez que se compuso-

**Vine a verte.-**sonaba como si eso fuera lo más común entre ellos-

**¿Para qué?-**arqueó una ceja-

**Quería hablar contigo… **

**Te parece si después de que regrese… **

**No, lo siento no puede esperar… **

**Vamos Syaoran, se me hace tarde no quiero que se haga de noche y empiece a nevar.-**suplicó**- **

**No te preocupes, iré contigo… **

**¿Qué?-**preguntó sorprendida-

**Si esta vez no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, tu padre me avisó que te ibas hoy y decidí acompañarte. **

**Pero…-**empezó a reclamar-

**Nada de peros…además, te pensabas ir en tu cochecito de ciudad no hubiera llegado, nos iremos en mi camioneta… **

**Pues ya qué-**Sakura no alegó sabía que era una guerra pérdida-

Subieron sus maletas en la cajuela de la Humer negra de Syaoran, cómo buen caballero abrió la puerta para que pasara, se ajustaron los cinturones y partieron…

**¿Por qué lo haces?-**Sakura preguntó-

**Primero quiero pasar contigo esta fecha, segundo tenemos que aclarar esta situación y tercera no lo sé sólo necesito estar contigo…-**dijo con sinceridad-

**Syaoran…-**estaba confundida¿cómo debía interpretar eso?-

**No digas nada, ya habrá tiempo.-**le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

Sakura respiró resignada, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se dispuso a mirar el paisaje, más bien lo poco que distinguía…

**¿Quieres que prenda la calefacción?-**preguntó Syaoran al ver que Sakura tapaba a Hien-

**No, eso puede hacerle daño al bebé, el choque térmico lo puede enfermar, además estamos a punto de llegar… **

Cruzaron un pintoresco pueblo la gente ya estaba en sus casas por lo que sólo se distinguían las luces prendidas y las sombras atrás de ellas, todas las casas estaban adornadas de una manera muy alegre, todo con un aire familiar y tranquilo, quince minutos después llegaron a la cabaña, algunos copos de nieve empezaban a caer dejando una pequeña capa blanca en el suelo, Sakura abrigó perfectamente a Hien y bajó, el frío que hacía congelaba sus mejillas, se apresuró a llegar abrió la puerta y comprobó que el lugar estaba casi igual que afuera, se dirigió al interruptor y prendió la calefacción, poco a poco el lugar se torno cálido, acomodó a su hijo en un sillón en la sala, puso algunos cojines para que no se cayera lo abrigó y ayudó a Syaoran a bajar las cosas aunque se vio tentada a no hacerlo, para que se auto invitaba, pero su sentido común no la dejó…

**Sólo falta la maleta de Hien-**le informó al cruzarse con él, Sakura corrió al coche y la sacó corroboró que las llaves no estuvieran pegadas, cerró bien el coche y regresó.

Al entrar vio a Syaoran quitándose la gruesa chamarra, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde estaba.

**Vaya que hace frío-**comentó-

**Sí, algo. **

**¿Quieres un chocolate?-**ofreció Sakura-

**Bueno¿quieres que te ayude?-**se ofreció-

**No, yo lo hago.-**lo que menos necesitaba era a él abrumándola con su presencia-

Se dirigió a la cocina, por su parte el castaño fue a la sala a esperar ese chocolate que calentaría su cuerpo. Pronto llegó una humeante taza.

**Gracias-**dijo a Sakura-

**De nada, creo que la tormenta empezó-**su mirada estaba en la ventana-

**Al parecer¿cómo vamos a dormir? **

**¿Cómo que cómo vamos a dormir?**-preguntó nerviosa-

**Sí¿en dónde voy a dormir?-**sonrió ante la actitud de la ojiverde-

**Pues no sé, puedes escoger cualquier habitación.**-contestó nerviosamente-

**¿Cualquiera?-**preguntó en tono sugerente-

**Sí.-**apenas habló ese tono la ponía muy, pero muy nerviosa-

**Voy a pasar frío. **

**No creo la calefacción se quedará prendida y hay suficientes cobijas. **

**¿Por qué no dormimos juntos?-**propuso-

Sakura se puso de mil colores.

**¿Cómo crees?-**refuto tan rápido como el aire volvió a sus pulmones-

**No tiene nada de malo, sólo dormiremos nada más.-**dijo en un tono infantil-

**No, no, y no.-**hizo un puchero-

**Mira tiene sus ventajas, no pasamos frío y así puedo vigilarlos a ustedes dos. **

**¿Vigilarnos?-**enarcó una ceja-

**Si, no dormiría tranquilo si no sé que están bien.-**se excusó-

**No nos va a pasar nada, no seas exagerado.-**trató de desechar su teoría-

**Entonces vas a dejar que duerma solito en una cama fría y para colmo preocupado-**puso su cara de niño chiquito, y su mirada se torno triste, sabía que esa táctica nunca fallaba-

**Está bien, tu ganas-**dijo resignada odiaba que tuviera ese poder de convencimiento en ella-

Cargó a Hien caminaron por el pasillo principal, subieron las escaleras de madera que conducían al área de recamaras, tres puertas a la izquierda estaba la recamara matrimonial…

**Me voy a cambiar-**le informó Syaoran, Sakura asintió y se dispuso a acomodar al pequeño en su cuna, lo tapó, y le dio su beso de buenas noches, fue a la ventana y observó la tormenta caer los copos de nieve golpeaban el cristal, los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro dejando caer de vez en cuando la nieve acumulada en sus puntas…sintió unos brazos aferrarse a su cintura por lo que se exaltó, pensó en quitarse pero estaba muy cansada como para dar batalla, así que decidió disfrutar de momento recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran…

**Es un espectáculo hermoso, pero a la vez atemorizante-**susurró Syaoran en su oído-

**Si-**contestó de igual forma-

Syaoran la abrazó más fuerte hundiendo su barbilla en el fino hombro de Sakura, tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las de él, permanecieron un largo tiempo así, hasta que Syaoran percibió el cuerpo de Sakura más pesado, la miró y constato que estaba dormida, con cuidado la cargó y la depositó en la cama, le quitó la ropa húmeda remplazándola por unos pantalones y sudadera de lana que había encontrado en su maleta, cerró las cortinas apagó la luz y la acompañó en la cama…despertó con un leve peso en su brazo, abrazaba algo pero no supo que, abrió sus párpados para dejar ver ese hermoso color ámbar, buscó la causa del peso y se encontró con un bello ángel dormido en sus brazos, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, sin despertarla, la acercó más a su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma a flores, embriagándose con el calor que desprendía, acarició su cabelló, admirándola en silencio, sintió moverse el frágil ser que descansaba a su lado, miró sus ojos esperando que se abrieran, quería ser lo primero que observara…poco a poco las pestañas se empezaron a separar, dejando ver dos orbes verdes, sus miradas se toparon…

**Buenos días-**saludó Syaoran, seguía acariciando la sedosa cabellera-

**Bu…buenos días-**bostezó Sakura-

**¿Cómo dormiste?-**preguntó maravillado-

**Bien ¿y tú? **

**Mejor que nunca… **

Sakura reaccionó ante la respuesta, se intentó separar de Syaoran pero sólo logró que este la sujetara con firmeza…

**Syaoran, esto no está… **

**¿Bien¿Cómo saberlo si no lo intentamos? **

**¿Intentar qué?, vamos Syaoran, tú no sientes nada por mí sólo amistad, en estos momentos te sientes confundido por lo de Hien… **

**Me conoces bien…sólo que esta vez te equivocas…Hien es uno de los regalos más hermosos que he recibido, no lo negaré, pero él no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti… **

Sakura lo miró, sus ojos no mentían, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, aunque no debía arriesgarse ya había sufrido mucho un año atrás¿qué le aseguraba que esta vez no sería así?...iba a replicar cuando Hien empezó a llorar…

**Tenemos una plática pendiente-**sentenció Syaoran al ver que Sakura se paraba-

**Lo sé, además no pensaba ir a ningún lado.-**señaló la ventana-

Alzó al pequeño, que de inmediato dejó de llorar, besó su cabecita y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba cambiarlo y darle de comer… salió con un cambiado Hien, buscó a Syaoran y no lo encontró, recostó al pequeño en la cama mientras ella se cambiaba…bajó a la sala en donde no lo encontró, caminó a la cocina en donde encontró a un muy entretenido Syaoran cocinando…

**¿Te ayudo?-**preguntó acercándose a él-

**No, falta poco.-**Syaoran volteó a verla, y le sonrió-

Sakura apartó su mirada, odiaba esas sonrisas, hacían que su cuerpo experimentara una sensación de vértigo, además de que se veía más atractivo.

**Ahora sí ya está listo el desayuno. **

Sakura se sentó enfrente de él, después de poner a Hien en el sillón de la sala.

**Rico, muy rico, pensé que odiabas cocinar. **

**Pues ya vez hay cosas que no sabes de mí.**-miró a sus ojos coquetamente-

Sakura se movió incómodamente en su silla. No le gustaban las miradas inquisidoras que recibía…

**Bueno, Sakura Kinomoto es hora de que tú y yo hablemos-**la miró fijamente, dando por hecho de que no se escaparía esta vez-

Sakura suspiró no tenía de otra, después de lavar los trastes se dirigieron a la sala…

**Quiero que me escuches hasta que termine ¿de acuerdo?-**preguntó Syaoran-

**De acuerdo-**aceptó Sakura-

Se sentaron en los cómodos sillones, en donde Syaoran cargó a Hien, que estaba más que entretenido con uno de los botones de su camisa…

**Cuando te conocí-**empezó Syaoran mirando a Sakura a los ojos-**me caíste mal, eras algo…impulsiva, aun así con el paso del tiempo te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, o eso creía yo, yo estaba consciente de que no era sólo amistad, no sabía porque, pero el sólo hecho de mirarte era más que suficiente para mí, con una sola sonrisa tuya mi día se convertía en uno especial…siempre tuve miedo, miedo de que tu no me quisieras, no sabes cómo me torturaba con esa idea-**suspiró-**al entrara a la universidad, las chicas empezaron a interesarse más por mí, y en ellos encontré el perfecto distractor para no pensar en ti, todo funcionó hasta que tu empezaste a salir con chicos, era una tortura…no te contaré todo lo que sentido durante este tiempo que te conozco(ya habrá tiempo), sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo ahora, y lo haré siempre, y no, no es por Hien-**dijo al ver sus claras intenciones de hablar- **no sabes lo duro que fue para mí verte ese día partir, mi corazón se fue contigo…dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo… **

Sakura estaba más que conmovida, esas palabras llenaban su ser de una calidez que la hacía flotar, tenía que controlarse y pensar con claridad…

**¿Por qué no me detuviste?-**era algo que ella necesitaba saber-

**Simple, aun no quería aceptar que eras una parte indispensable en mi vida… **

Se mordió el labio inferior, señal que Syaoran conocía, estaba nerviosa…

**¿Y Kaho?-**se animó a preguntar-

**Terminé con ella, fue mutuo acuerdo, la relación no daba para más… **

**Tengo miedo-**se sinceró-**¿cómo saber qué es lo correcto? No quiero sufrir de nuevo. **

Syaoran la miró y le dio una de esas sonrisas, que la tranquilizaban.

**Ten por seguro que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. **

Para este punto de la plática Syaoran ya estaba junto de ella…Sakura sonrió tiernamente, y se dejó de engañar a ella misma…amaba a ese hombre testarudo, arrogante….lo intentaría, como dicen quien no se arriesga no gana, tal vez ahora se aplicaba…

**Te amo-**soltó de pronto, dejando a Syaoran sin palabras-

**¿Es un sí?**-la emoción relucía en su hablar-

**Sí. **

Syaoran sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin pensarlo se aventuró a besarla, claro que no por mucho tiempo, pues el pequeño empezó a reclamar atención…

El día había sido raro, más no desagradable, era reconfortante pasar una tarde entera abrazada a ese hombre o besándolo, o viéndolo jugar con su hijo…después de comer, subieron a la recamara, para ver una película y aprovechar que el pequeño estaba dormido…

**Bonita película-**recriminó sarcástica-

**Que quieres que haga, estas son las que hay-**Syaoran sonrió las había escogido con toda la intención sabia que el género de terror no era el preferido de Sakura-

**Es que "LA MALDICIÓN"… **

**No sé de qué te preocupas estoy contigo-**le acarició la cintura que es en donde descansaba su mano-

**Vaya consuelo-**sonrió burlona

* * *

ya saben RR y nos leemos en el final...

* * *


End file.
